Pure Heart and a Broken Angel
by Davichi
Summary: Nora is a doctor, one day she discovers a young man in a coma in the Psych ward. She has him moved to a suitable room; she cares for him, talks to him, and keeps him company but when he suddenly awakens, she learns he isn't who or what she thought he was. Turns out it's Cas, and now she begins to learn the truth about the world she lives in. Castiel/OC season 7x21 and forward
1. Chapter 1

**New idea, not sure where it will go or if I will continue it.**

**Castiel/OC**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Nora reties her loose bun of hair as she holds her pen in her mouth. Her eye scanning over her patient's charts before heading to her rounds up on the pediatrics floor. "Hello Kelly," She says with a bright smile, "Mrs. Jones," The eight year old girl's brown eyes lighten up as she sees her favorite doctor step in her room. "Guess what I brought?" Nora asks with a warm smile as she pulls out what she has behind her back.

It is a picture of Kelly, on her bed; her mom to her left, and her father on the right. Kelly is wearing a cute little princess crown over her favorite pink beanie that covers her bold head. A small white cake decorated with roses is on her food tray with eight candles. Kelly's eyes are closed as she prepares a wish, her mom and dad holding Kelly's hand as she prepares for a wish. The picture is enclosed in a beautifully crafted silver frame.

Nora smiles as she hands the frame to Mrs. Jones and Kelly, "I have some great news. The treatment results are in and Kelly's body is recovering quickly." Mrs. Jones has tears in her eyes as she rushes over to Nora and embraces her.

"Thank you, for everything. I don't know how this family could have gotten through any of this without you." She sobs,

"Another two months to ensure Kelly is healthy and she will be able to leave. I will need her to come in twice a month. Doesn't that sound great?" Nora asks grinning at Kelly. "I will have the nurse give you more information." She says addressing Kelly's mom who dabs at her eye with a tissue.

"Thank you again." Mrs. Jones says with all her heart. Nora gives the family a smile before she exits and heads to the next patient.

After another exhausting day, another day filled with news that she has to tell the parents their child's cancer is terminal. Her tired eyes stare down at the cold mug of coffee. She is a twenty eight year old woman, living alone in her small apartment, she is a Pediatrics Oncology doctor, a relatively new doctor having only worked as a doctor for two years, but still a doctor none the less. She signs papers, orders, and goes through her list of calls. She decides to explore the hospital, needing to stretch her legs.

She works her way through the emergency department, the pre-op area, and stops at the Neonatal area. Her eyes watching the new born babies in their pink or blue blankets, the peaceful area, seeing to relax her tense body. She eventually leaves and finds herself at the Psych ward, she has never been here before.

The doors warn of a high security area but she steps in anyway. The entire floor is completely different from her Peds floor. The lighting is dull and gloom adding to the ominous connotation that is added with the idea of a locked psych ward. Her floor is lighter, the walls a warm pastel colors, there are always balloons hanging up, and pictures of the nurses and doctors with each patient on a huge mural wall. "May I help you?" A nurse asks her noting Nora's doctor coat.

"I'm just looking wandering." Nora admits. The nurse shrugs as she lets Nora peer into each room until she stops at one in particular.

She pauses as she looks at the sleeping man. "Who is this?" She asks one of the male nurses.

"John Doe, he's been in a coma for a few days." Nora furrows her eyebrows,

"Why is he down here?" She questions, a coma patient shouldn't be locked in a psych ward.

"There isn't any room." Is all the nurse says before someone calls for him. Nora opens the door and steps in the dark, dirty looking room. She softly closes the door as she steps closer to the man. He has soft scruff forming, and his brown hair seems soft. She takes a seat in the chair beside his bed, her eyes fleeting over his closed eyes, the bridge of his nose, the curve of his lips, something seems very familiar about him.

She clears her throat, "My name is Nora." She introduces herself as she touches his hand, it is cold. "I'm peds oncology doctor. I've never come down here before but I have to admit it's a little creepy." She admits as her hand doesn't leave Castiel's. "I'm sure you would like a different room. It's odd that they are keeping you here, and they don't even have you hooked up to brainwave machine." She laughs lightly for a moment her eyes resting on the man's face once again. Her pager goes off, she glances at it, "It was nice meeting you, maybe I'll come and talk with you again." She says before rushing back to her own patients.

The next few days seem to go by faster. In the beginning she isn't sure why but her thoughts are consumed by John Doe in the psych ward. She makes it a point in her day to visit him. She always introduces herself and asks him about his day and tells him about hers. Sometimes she only has time to talk for ten minutes, sometimes it is an hour.

By the eleventh day, she manages to find an open room and has John Doe moved into the vacant room saying she will take full responsibility for him. "There," Nora says as she opens the blinds and the warm sunlight rushes through the small room. She has her hands on her hips as she looks over the room. The walls are a bland color, the tile is a bore, and even the furniture is dull and worn. "Well," She begins with a sigh, "It's better than the room you were in before. I'll spruce it up a bit for you."

"Knock knock," a voice rings out and Nora grins. "So is this him?" Danni asks as she is carrying a vase of yellow tulips, with some blue and purple irises which she places on the little end-table beside John Does' head. "He's kinda cute," Danni says with a grin, "I can see why you've been spending so much time with him." She gives Nora a wink

Nora rolls her eyes, "Thanks for finding me this room." she and Danni leave the room. Danni smiles,

"Of course but you're the one paying for it, why are you doing so much for him?"

Nora shrugs her shoulders, "It's the right thing to do. He doesn't have anyone, I want to do something for him."

Danni nods, knowing that Nora's sister had been in a similar situation a few years ago. "I have to head back to radiology but we should grab drinks tonight." Nora nods,

"Sounds great," She says and returns back to work. "How is Mr. Spiderman doing today?" She asks as she opens her patients door to see ten year old Johnny in his favorite spider man pjs.

"You know it's been a little over a two weeks since you've been in this new room and I have to say I wish you could see the room." Nora admits to John Doe as she adjusts the picture frames, there is one of tall redwood trees, another of tall grass, and the last is one of the sky, with huge clouds and the sunlight streaming through them. She added blue curtains to the window, a more comfortable black chair for her to sit in and a little bookshelf where she has some of her favorite books are stored. She got rid of the hospital lamp and added her own.

She sighs as she takes a seat. "Do you remember Cam, the boy I talked to you about a few days ago. He has Leukemia and he began treatment. He's just thirteen and I can tell he is having a hard time with everything." She glances at the constant beeping of the machine as it reads John Does' brain waves. "Have you ever told you about my sister?"

Nora waits for the response she knows she won't get. "Alyssa was three years younger than me. It was my 24th birthday and she was on her way when she got in a terrible accident. She wound up in a coma," Her voice is soft, so soft she doesn't know if she is even speaking anymore. "She was in a come for three months and there was no improvement. I knew she wanted to donate her organs but Mom and Dad were having a hard time dealing with everything and when her brain waves became worse, I knew she would need life support soon. "

Her voice waves for a moment as she remembers Alyssa graduating from college, a huge goofy grin on her face as she received her diploma. "She was amazing, you would have loved her. She loved languages, and wanted to travel the world. The day that her organs were harvested was so hard." She gulps as the memory of the machine shutting off as they took her off life support. "She saved five lives with her organs though," Nora adds as she wipes the tears from her eyes. "Maybe that's why I want to help you. You remind me so much of Alyssa."

She remains silent as she clutches John Doe's hand. "I know this is stupid of me, but I feel like you are special. Is that weird? There's something about you, like you are meant to do good."

With a heavy sigh she lets go of John Doe's hand. "Well Danni has set me up with another blind date, wish me luck." She says as she picks up her doctor coat from the edge of the bed and her purse. "Night John,"

Castiel isn't sure who the voice belongs to but after what feels like centuries of pain and torment from Sam's contorted version of Lucifer a voice calls out to him. At first he can't make out the words, he can tell it is a woman, and before he can find out more, the flames of hell rise. The pain suffocates him, and he endures it all, he deserves all of this pain and more. It rips at him, drowns him, burns him, and then the voice comes back. _How are you doing John? _Her voice is stronger this time. _Do you like candles? I brought some with me. _And that is all he can hold onto before he is sent back into his own abyss. _I hope my voice isn't annoying. I do talk a lot. _Then he can hear her light laughter. _You've been getting really scruffy, would you mind if I shaved you today? _He can feel her fingers gently applying something smooth to his face. _I wish I knew your name, but for now I guess I have been calling you John this whole time. _The a soft laugh as a razor is pressed against his face as she carefully shaves John's scruff. _You aren't a handy man, your hands a smooth, uncalloused. Perhaps you are a business man who works at an office? There, _a cool rag rinses the rest of the shaving cream. _You are a very handsome man. I can see you the head of an accounting firm, you live in a little house near a park with two dogs. _A slight pause as her hand touches his. _You live a quiet life, a peaceful one, but of course no one has a completely peaceful life._

He is enjoying her ideas of his life, but the pain returns and her voice disappears.

She adjusts her skirt and blouse as she enters the restaurant. "You must be Nora." A man wearing a very expensive looking suit approaches her, with a charming smile. He has the whole Christian Bale Sauvé working for him.

"And you must be Dave." She says as she extends her hand. Dave grins revealing a dimple as he shakes her hand.

"Danni never told me you would be so beautiful." Dave says earning a laugh from Nora,

"Did you seriously just drop that cheese ball of a line?" She jokes earning a chuckle from Dave as he leads her to the table. Nora has high hopes so far, Dave is handsome and seems to be pretty easy going.

"So you are a Pediatric oncology doctor." Dave says as he looks at the menu, Nora nods as she also looks at the menu,

"It's a tough job but I love it. What about yourself?" She asks as her eyes meet Dave's hazel ones.

"I work as an entrepreneur." He states as the waiter comes over, and asks if the couple would like a glass of wine when Nora's pager goes off.

"I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to be on call." She says apologetically as she looks at it and her face pales. "Um...I have to go." She says as she fumbles for her coat and bag. "I'm really sorry about this Dave," She says honestly before running out of the restaurant and speeding back to the hospital.

"What happened?" Nora cries out as she grabs the chart and enters the room just as the on call doctor shocks the girl's heart.

"Her heart went into fibrillation." The doctor says, "We did everything we could." Nora looks incredulously at the doctor. "Time of death..."

"No," Nora says as she snatches the defibrillators, "Charge 200," She orders the nurse, and watches as Catie's body jolts from the electricity.

"Dr. Warner," the doctor says but Nora ignores her.

"Charge 250," She orders and sends another shock but still Catie's heart remains in a flat line. A wave of helplessness sweeps through her, and she can tell her hands are shaking.

"Time of death 7:59pm," the doctor calls and as the clock strikes eight an incredible invisible force strikes through the state, and Nora watches as Catie's heart monitor begins to beep.

"Thank God," Nora cries out with relief, she doesn't know how but Catie is back. "Catie, can you hear me it's Dr. Warner," She says softly as she fixes Catie's pajama shirt and smoothes out her hair in a motherly nature. Catie groans in response. "Can you please get her water?" Nora asks the nurse, "The nurse is going to take care of you, and I'm going to call your parents and they'll be over as soon as they can."

Nora leaves the room, "Mr. Stevenson, it's doctor Warner." She begins and hears the panic in Mr. Stevenson's voice as he asks desperately if his daughter is alright. "Yes, she is fine. Her heart failed but we got her back. Yes, of course." She says before hanging up and turning to the nurse at the desk. "Hey Laura, when Mr. and Mrs. Stevenson arrive can you make sure they have fresh coffee, and Mrs. Stevenson loves those raisin cookies." Nora informs the nurse with a smile before she turns on her heels and heads to John Doe's room.

The click clack of her heels echoes down the quiet hallway. "You won't believe what happened tonight." She begins as she steps in and bends over to remove her heels, her hair creating a long thick wall shielding her vision from the bed. "Catie the girl I told you about yesterday she had a heart attack just a few minutes ago and the craziest thing happened..." She pauses as she brushes her hair back and notices there is no one in the bed and begins to panic but that panic turns into utter shock as she notices John Doe standing, staring out the window.

"John?" She calls out as she takes a soft step forward. Castiel does not move, his eyes remain steady on the outside world. Nora stands beside him, her eyes taking in the man. Blue, his eyes are a striking blue. She realizes, for some reason she always imagined him having brown eyes. She reaches out to touch his arm, the man has been in a coma for a month at least, how is he able to stand let alone move out of his bed. His muscles must have deteriorated to some extent.

Castiel finally turns to look down at the woman. A smile spreads across his face, "You are my caretaker." He says almost in an astounded voice- a deep rough voice- another aspect of John she doesn't expect.

"I guess I am." Nora says slowly as she reaches for her pen and twists the top, a bright light appears.

"You're eyes are like the colors of the rich earth and the leaves of an ancient willow tree." Castiel says his voice distant.

Nora pauses, "Thank you..." She says as that goofy smile appears back on his face. Something is off about him. She flashes the light in his eyes watching as his pupils dilate correctly.

"Winchester." John says out of nowhere.

"Like the gun?" Nora questions but John begins to rattle of numbers. "John, um maybe I should get Dr. Oddin up here, he's a psych analysis." She begins as she turns away but Castiel gently takes her wrist.

"Call Winchesters." He repeats and says the numbers and it clicks in her mind.

"Phone number, are Winchesters your family members." She says a little excited, "I'll make the call," She assures him and he releases her. She dials the number and waits hearing it ring once, then twice, and then three times.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answers.

"Hello, I'm a doctor at St. Mary's," She begins,

"Listen, lady, you have the wrong number." Dean says and is about to hang up.

"Castiel," John says,

"Castiel?" Nora repeats confused, but this catches Dean's attention. "I have a man here, he's been in a coma for a few weeks and he just woke up. It's a miracle honestly but he gave me this number to call you."

"St. Mary's, we'll be there as soon as we can. Don't let him out of your sight." Dean snaps before hanging up. Nora scowls at her phone, he is a little rude.

"Your name is Castiel? That's such an unique name." Nora admits as she places her phone back.

"It's fascinating really. Water, I mean. How it moves through human bodies, how it is a necessity for life to remain sustained." Castiel says as his eyes turn back to the window.

"Castiel, I need to do a physical examination on you. You have been in a coma for weeks. Your body isn't physically," She begins,

"This vessel is perfectly healthy." Castiel says.

Nora isn't sure what to say to him, there is something mentally unstable. He is speaking in odd terms, with inconsistent speech, perhaps these Winchesters can shed some light on who this man is. "I am a doctor, can I please examine you?" She asks as she takes a few steps closer to him. Castiel's blue eyes glance over at her.

"If you wish, you are my caretaker after all. You know what's best." He says and shifts his stance so he is facing her.

"Thank you, why don't you take a seat on the bed?" She asks, "I'll be right back." She assures him before leaving to fetch some items.

She is relieved to see that Castiel is still sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes looking at the opposite wall. "I'm going to test your reflexes okay?" She says gently as if she is speaking to one of her kid patients. She taps his knees, pleased to see his legs shoot out. "I'm going to place this," She shows him the metal part of the stethoscope, "To your chest, it will be a little cold." She warns and bends in front of him and slips the stethoscope under the hem of his t-shirt and listens to the steady rhythm of his beating heart.

It is in perfect health. "You seem to remember your name, what else can you tell me about yourself Castiel?" She asks casually as she rips the Velcro of the Sphygmomanometer and wraps it tightly around Castiel's bicep and snugly places her stethoscope under it as she pumps the cuff up.

"I'm an angel of the Lord." He says nonchalantly. Nora listens intently for the diastolic and systolic sound of the heart, not fully hearing what he said before.

"Well your blood pressure is perfect, I'm sorry you said you are a preacher of sorts." She says, his breathing is normal too.

"I am an angel of the Lord." He repeats his eyes full of honesty and so sincere Nora smiles.

"Of course you are." She says, she might need to order a CAT scan. "Open your mouth please," After making sure everything physically is alright with him, she has deduced that whatever caused this man to be in a coma, there must be damage to his brain.

She finds herself sitting across from Castiel on the bed listening to him talk. He mentions the Winchesters at times about how he hunts with them, but then becomes side-tracked and goes off about random things like the stars, and plants, to even coral sex. "You know now that you are awake you can go into the day room. It's one of the favorite spots for patients, the wall is almost all windows so you can look out to the world. And there are games you can play." Nora explains, Castiel's thoughtful eyes staring at her and she finds she doesn't mind.

He listens intently at every word she says. Her voice is pleasant. She doesn't have a very feminine voice but it is soft and clear. She is interrupted by the sound of voices. "Look, our buddy just woke up from a coma. The doctor called us." The gruff voice rings out. Nora excuses herself for a moment as she opens the door and walks down the hallway.

"It's alright Jackie, I called them." Nora says and is once again surprised. "I'm Nora Warner," She introduces herself as she extends her hand to the shorter man (although he is still significantly taller than her five foot five height).

"You're the doctor?" Dean says as he eyes Nora admiring the way the tight pencil skirt hugs her curves. Sam nudges his brother to stop ogling the doctor, "Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam." Dean says and Nora shakes the very tall man's hand.

"He's in here." She says as she leads them to John's room. "I have to warn you, he is a little odd." She begins but Dean opens the door. Nora can feel the pure relief seem to fill the room that the brothers exude upon seeing the angel.

"Hello Dean," Castiel says, "Sam," with a slight nod.

"Hey Castiel," Sam breathes out

"Look at you, walking and talking that's great." Dean says with relief. Nora watches as Castiel extends his pointer finger to Dean,

"Pull my finger."

Dean looks down at his finger, confusion and a little of disbelief in his eyes. "What?"

"My finger, pull it." The angel says with complete seriousness. His blue eyes unblinking at the eldest Winchester, Nora bites her lip trying to hold her laughter at the entire situation.

Dean reluctantly pulls Castiel's finger and the lights explode, causing Nora to jump and the brothers to have equally shocked expressions. Castiel laughs, as Nora glances at the brothers. "What just happened?" She asks still astounded that the lights exploded just by pulling Castiel's finger.

"I told you, your friend, he is physically well but mentally, I need to run a CAT and MRI scan. The damage that he may have had before his coma may have caused his mentally inconsistencies." Nora tries explaining.

"Say what?" Dean asks,

"He believes he's an angel of God." Nora explains, "There is a possibility that his lateral ventricles could have decreased or his frontal lobe has been damaged, he is exuberating signs of schizophrenia. I'm not a neurologist so I can't say conclusively." Dean is staring at Nora as if she is speaking a foreign language.

"Doc, we are really thankful for caring for Cas here but we can take care of him from now on." Dean says.

Nora frowns, "Mr. Winchester, your friend can be in a state of serious illness." She begins as she moves to take a step forward but Cas reaches out and touches her arm making her pause. "What is it?" She asks softly as if she is speaking to a wounded animal.

"The glass." He says and looks down, when he made the lights explode the shattered glass is everywhere and she is barefoot after removing her heels.

"Oh," Nora says, "Thank you." She says, as she reaches over and slides her feet into her black pumps. Dean give Sam an appreciative look as Nora's height increases a good four inches. "I'm going to clean up the mess," She announces before leaving.

She finds a broom and re-enters the room catching midway through the three mens' conversation.

"Okay just hang on Cas let us catch up a sec," Sam says as he takes a seat on the hospital bed. "So you're saying you remember who you are, what you are."

"Of course, oh," He says as he turns around, "Outside today in the garden, I followed a honey bee and I saw the route of flowers. It's all right there, the plan, there's nothing to add."

"You might want to add a little thorazine."

Nora clears her throat and all eyes turn to her, she gives them a soft smile as she begins to sweep. "You can keep talking." She says, "I didn't mean to intrude."

Castiel grins, "Will you look at her?" He says, "She is such a soft hearted woman. You know she cares for the children with cancer." He says more to Dean and Sam, "My beautiful caretaker." Nora doesn't stop sweeping, and an awkward silence fills the room until Sam clears his throat.

"You said you woke up last night?" Sam asks as he reaches for his duffle bag.

"Yes, I heard a piiing, it pierced me and well you wouldn't have heard it unless you were an angel at the time." Castiel says so casually.

"It's also when we opened this." Sam gives Castiel the bag that holds the tablet.

"Oh, of course, now I understand. You were the ones," He states, earning a confused look, he chuckles lightly, "I guess that would make sense."

"What makes sense?" Sam asks, not understanding Castiel's side comments.

"If someone was going to free the word from the vault of the earth it would end up being you two." He says and embraces the brothers, "I love you guys."

Nora finishes sweeping and crosses her arms over her chest. "What are you talking about? You seem to believe Castiel's claim that he is an angel." She says suspiciously.

"Doc, we have bigger things to worry about right now. Why don't you go back home. We said we can take care of him." Dean says as he turns back to Castiel,

Nora frowns, he is very rude. "Mr. Winchester," She addresses, "He is my patient, I do not feel satisfied with leaving him in your care under his condition. Why don't you explain to me who you are or I am calling security."

"Hey this is the handwriting of Metatron." Castiel says as he carefully examines the ancient tablet in his hands, turning it over, his fingers grazing the engraved hieroglyphics.

"Metatron? You saying a Transformer wrote that?" Sam ask incredulously.

"Not that's Megatron," Dean corrects Sam softly.

"What?"

"The Transformer its Megatron."

"What?!" Sam asks again still confused.

"Metatron, he's an angel, a scribe of God. He took down dictation when creation was being formed." Castiel says turning around. Nora puts a hand on her hip. Is she invisible to them now? Everything they are saying isn't real.

"And that's the word of God." Sam says to clarify the news.

"Yes, one of them."

"Uh...well what's it say then?" Sam asks, Castiel takes another look at the tablet and steps closer to Dean and Sam.

"Uhm..." He says "Tree" Is all he says before glancing at Sam and Dean, "Horse, fiddler, crab, I can't read it. It wasn't meant for angels."

Nora's eyes become sad. They believe that this slab of rock they found has the word of God. She heads over to her purse that is beside Castiel. "Yes this is Doctor Warner, I'm in room 103," Nora begins before the phone is snatched from her hands by Dean. "Hey," She shouts in protest.

"Why are you still here?" Dean growls, the last thing he needs on his plate is a naive doctor.

Nora chews her bottom lip, okay maybe Dean is intimidating, she admits he has the whole rugged-badass look working for him but Castiel is her patient. "I can't allow you to stay here. You are clearly not helping with his mental state." She says calmly.

Dean frowns as he throws her phone on the bed beside Sam. "His mental health?" He mocks, "Lady you don't know a _thing_ about what he has been through."

"And you aren't a doctor. I may not know his past but I have the resources to fix him." She shoots back at him. Sam looks between Dean and Dr. Warner, unsure if he should get in the middle of the high tension between them.

"Don't like conflict." Castiel says and disappears, the tablet breaking when it hits the ground.

Nora's eyes widen like saucers, "What?" She whispers as she stares at where Castiel just stood a second ago.

"What the hell?" Dean says throwing his hands up.

"You heard him, he doesn't like conflict." Sam points out,

"Well where did he go?" Dean snaps back at his younger brother.

"Day room." Nora doesn't even realize she spoke but she has a feeling Castiel went to the day-room.

"Alright I'll go ahead and get Cas. Sam can you please pick up the word of god." Dean says as he brushes past Nora while Same gingerly picks up each piece of the tablet.

"What...I don't believe this." Nora gasps, she can't deny she just saw. Sam pushes his hair back as he straightens up to his full height. Nora turns on her heel and hurries out. She needs to get more sleep, she deduces, there is no way that a man can disappear like that.

"Wait, Dr. Warner," Sam cries out as he rushes down the hall. It doesn't take him long to reach her with his long legs. "Please, you deserve to know about everything, you have been taking care of Cas till now and my brother and I are thankful." He begins as he watches Nora cross her arms over her chest. "But there is just too much to explain and you really don't want to know what we know."

Nora frowns her eyes narrowing. "You aren't speaking clearly. I can handle it, I'm a big girl."

Sam's lip twitches, "I know, how about this let's go back to the room and I'll give you the cliff note versions." He suggests. Nora nods and they head back to the room. Sam's eyes go straight to where he left his duffle bag but there is nothing there.

"What the hell?" He gasps before sprinting out of the room. Nora rips off her heels and follows Sam, thank god she is in shape she thinks because Sam is tearing through the grass chasing a young man who is serpentine-ing through the side lawn. She huffs as she tries to catch her breath and adjusts her hiked up skirt.

"Please don't hurt me." Kevin begs as Sam practically drags him to Nora. "Please help me." Kevin asks the doctor. Nora glances at Sam to Kevin but says nothing.

"I told you I'm not going to hurt you. Let's talk back in Cas's room." He says and the three of them make their way back into the room where Kevin sits on the edge of the bed clutching Sam's duffle bag.

"All I know is, this is for me." Kevin says, his voice shaking, "I'm supposed to keep it." His eyes return to the duffle bag, so many questions running through his mind that the room seems to be spinning.

"But you don't know what it is." Sam says slowly and Kevin shakes his head 'no'. "Open it." Nora watches as Kevin carefully picks up two pieces of the tablet and places it back together. A yellow glowing line appears and the tablet is magically put back together.

"It's writing." Kevin says as he stares intently at the tablet.

"Yeah we get that," Sam says a little impatient. Nora touches Sam's arm,

"Ease up on him. He's a little stressed at the moment." She points out, she is just as shaken up as Kevin but at least she is able to control herself.

"What's a Leviathan?" Kevin asks, this peaks Sam's interest.

"What? You can read it. Is that what it says?"

"Sort of. It hurts a little like looking through somebody else's glasses but I think it's about Leviathan. How it came to be. God locked them up far away, right? Like in jail...because they are...their real aren't they?" Kevin continues which only makes Nora more confused.

"Yeah Kevin, they are and they're here. Does it say anything about how to kill them? Cause that's kind of been a problem "

"I don't know it's not like reading reading, it's hard to focus on it for too long." Kevin struggles to explain just as the lights begin to flicker. Sam looks around just as the sound of glass shattering and then Nora squeals in surprise as she sees a blonde woman wearing a business suit and a man beside her. Something is going on, something that she clearly is unable to understand because people are appearing out of thin air.

"Step away from the prophet." The Blonde warns Sam who takes a protective step towards Kevin.

"Me?" Kevin asks, he can't possibly be a prophet.

"Soul keeper on Earth we are here to take you." The blonde says in a similarly odd fashion that Castiel speaks in sometimes.

"What do you mean take?" Kevin cries out as he presses his back further into the bed rest.

"Kill the humans." The blonde orders as the man approaches Nora.

"Wait, she has nothing to do with this." Sam shouts out as he pulls Nora behind him when Castiel appears in the room, a smile on his face as he recognizes his fellow angels.

"Castiel," The man in the business suit breathes in disbelief. "You're alive." Castiel smiles a sheepish one, as he holds out his arms as if to say more or less.

"You." The blonde angel says with disdain as her eyes bore into Castiel's.

"Hello Hester," He says weakly,

"You killed thousands in heaven. You gave a big scary speech then you were gone. What the hell was that?" Hester shouts in his face.

"Rude for one thing." He says,

"Where have you been?"

"Oh Onius," He says addressing the other male angel and turns to the blonde, "Hester, I know you want something...answers," He struggles for words as he looks down as if ashamed, "But I wish it could be that, there are many things I can teach you...offer," Nora can see the confusion in Hester and Onius's eyes, "Well perspective, here pull my finger." Hester looks down at Castiel's finger and then into his eyes almost in disgust. "Well...uh Nora will get another light and blow it out again but this time it will be funny. We'll all look back and laugh."

Hester shakes her head," You're insane."

"Hey," Dean calls out, "Heads up sunshine." He says and light explodes everywhere. She shields her closed eyes, feeling as if the sun itself has appeared in the small hospital room for just a few seconds and then it is gone.

"All angels blown back in their corners. We got like three, four hours tops." Dean says so casually. Nora feels as if reality itself has slipped between her fingers. Everything that has happened in the last hour is more than enough to make her head swim.

"What's happening?!" Kevin screams out, visibly shaking and Nora is clearly no longer the only one confused senseless. "What's happening?" Kevin repeats as his frantic eyes move from her to Sam and Dean.

"What is that?" Dean asks as he eyes Kevin.

"It's uh...Kevin Tran, he's uh...in advance placement." Sam says lightly. She is sitting beside Kevin, her eyes large, mouth hanging slightly open as a dumb look is on her face. She hasn't felt this stupid since the first day in medical school. Demons, Leviathans, witches, almost anything she has heard of in movies, books, tales, are all real.

Kevin is the first to speak after Dean and Sam explains to them what is happening. She slowly process everything, so Castiel is a real breathing angel. Her mind can't believe any of this. "Hey Doc, you okay?" Dean asks noticing how pale Nora's face is.

"I just..." She breathes, "I can't believe this. I mean I can but I can't." She fumbles, "Will they come back? The angels, I mean they were set on killing Sam and I."

Sam glances at Dean, "They'll come back but for us. They shouldn't come for you. You can return to your life." Sam says gently.

"But what about Castiel, and Kevin?" Nora asks as she glances at the teenage boy.

"We can take care of them. You keep caring for the sick kids." Dean says as he folds his arms across his chest his eyes taking in Nora's vulnerable state. He can't have her death on his conscious either. The angels are too busy worrying about the war in heaven and now prophet Kevin to even consider going after her. "Let's go we have wasted enough time already." He announces and pushes against the wall he is resting on.

"Thank you for taking care of Cas for us." Sam says with a slight smile, "Oh and don't eat food with corn syrup." He adds before they all head out.

She stays sitting on the bed for a while, just staring out the window. With her new found knowledge somewhat sunken into her brain, she picks up her things and leaves. She desperately needs some sleep. Tossing her keys into the little basket she has beside her door and shrugging off her jacket is her natural routine, however her mind remains in disquiet. She flips on the light, illuminating her dark apartment and a few minutes all she can do is stare at her surroundings.

Is it even possible to continue living her normal life with the enlightenment of the supernatural? She numbly moves her body into the living room and takes a seat on the couch, finding a spot between the books that consume the couch from her old medical texts, to the novels she has been working on. Then it's like a switch flicks in her mind and she snatches her Mac book and begins to Google angles, demons, Leviathans, anything that she can think of.

Her body violently jerks in her uneasy sleep. She opens her eyes and winces as she peels her body off the uncomfortable books she finds herself sleeping on. Rubbing the back of her neck, she heads to her bedroom and passes out into a well deserved sleep.

All it takes is two days and she _sees _everything. From the strange deaths to the steady flow of people who take the word lethargic to a new level. She looks through the vegetables and fruits section at the grocery market, her eyes glancing at a woman who is staring imprudently at powdered doughnuts. The warning from Sam about corn-syrup still rings in her ears. She piles her basket with lettuce, tomatoes, apples, cucumbers, and grapes. It is probably good that these Leviathan creatures are poisoning corn-syrup, it is sad that this is the push she needs to eat healthy.

Castiel has been to the top of Mt. Everest, to the hills of New Zeeland and everything in between, however he seems to find himself silently following Dr. Warner from time to time. Invisible to humans he follows her to her car a light skip in his step. He can't explain it-the reason why his scattered mind becomes focused when he is close to her- and conceivably the fact that at his times of unbearable torture during his comatose state, her voice touched him is the reason.

He sits in the back of her car as she drives back to her apartment enjoying the sight of the town passing by the window. Nora picks up her groceries and heads in, the sound of the shuffling bags is the only sound in the apartment, as she walks into her kitchen. She jumps back, her mouth slightly open in a silent scream that didn't have time to escape, but her heart certainly stopped at the sight of the man in a trench coat standing in her kitchen.

"Castiel?" Nora breathes out as she cranes her neck, recognizing him. A whoosh of relief consumes her, "You scared me, do you always just pop up everywhere?" She asks as she sets the bags on her counter.

Castiel turns to face Nora, a huge smile on his face, "Did you know that the three things pregnant women dream most of during their first trimester are frogs, worms and potted plants?"

Nora cracks a smile, "I actually did not know that fact." Castiel is pleased with himself as he continues to stare at her. "How have you been?" She asks as she opens her fridge and begins organizing her newly bought groceries.

Castiel's smile doesn't fade as he is content. "Wonderful, the world is such a magnificent place. Have you been to the Pamukkale, Turkey?" Nora shakes her head,

"I've never had the urge to travel, that was sister." She says sadly,

"Ah yes, Alyssa," Castiel says as he nods furiously with understanding which causes Nora to turn around.

"How do you know that?" She asks in shock, forgetting for a moment that she told Castiel about her sister's passing. He can see the hurt and pain that reflects in her eyes and he becomes nervous.

"I'm sorry," He mumbles, "I can show you the...uh...Amazon river or the Great Blue Hole in Belize, I think you would like that." He sputters, "Snails can sleep for three years. Wait, you are a doctor,"

Nora's expression slackens and sympathy takes control. She leaves her bag of apples and approaches the angel and touches his hand in a soothing manner, the same way she did when he was in a coma. He continues to spout things uncontrollably until the moment she touches him and he shuts his mouth. "Castiel," She begins softly as she searches the depths of his blue eyes. "You don't need to apologize, I just didn't expect you to remember what I had revealed to you while you were in a coma. Would you like something to eat?" She offers with a warm smile. This particular smile is the smile Castiel has seen many times within the past two days.

Her lips are spread apart, revealing her not perfectly straight teeth-most likely due from not wearing her retainer when she should- but the smile is genuine one that touches every smooth plane of her face. From her high cheek bones, to the tip of her nose, and the depths of her eyes. It is the humans like Nora, the ones who have meat with tragedy, work hard for their goals, yet remain so good even with the human flaws, these are the creatures God created.

Nora's eyebrows come closer and she removes her hand from Castiel's as she waves it in front of his trance. "Castiel?" She asks becoming concerned with his mental state. Castiel blinks for the first time in a while. Meditate, he must meditate. Nora blinks and he is gone.

She seems to forget that he is an angel. She sighs softly, she would have never thought it possible for angels to exist let alone one that is mentally scarred. She forces the thoughts of the handsome angel aside and makes her salad.

That night she is skimming through a hefty text about mental states and the frontal lobe when there is a soft ringing, like wind chimes echoing through her apartment. She glances up from her glasses to see Castiel sitting beside her on the couch. She laughs, "Thank you for the heads up. How did you know I love wind chimes?"

Castiel feels his distraught mind rest once again and he can think clearly. "I have been watching you." He says so casually that it doesn't come off as creepy at all. Nora cracks a smile again.

"Do you mind if I ask you questions?" She asks gently as she puts down her highlighter and closes the textbook on the coffee table. She sits up and crosses her legs in a criss-cross manner as she faces towards the angel. Castiel smiles and nods, waiting for her first question. "I still can't believe that I'm talking to an angel. What is it like? How did you end up in this state? When the Winchesters saw you, they seemed surprised by your behavior which indicates you weren't always like this." She says rather quickly, a soft blush appears on her cheeks, "I'm sorry, if you don't feel comfortable at all just tell me to stop."

He is a little surprised by his willingness to answer her questions, as if he is more than prepared to tell her everything about what he has done. "I have done many wrongs recently." He says slowly, thinking about each word methodically. "I was sent to Earth to assist the Winchesters in their battle against the rise of Lucifer."

Nora listens with such intrigue, at first it is hard to keep her mouth from asking more questions but Castiel tells her about Dean and hell. How he rescued him, and the internal turmoil of doubt. He explains how they stopped the Apocalypse and locked Lucifer and Michael away as well as Sam's soul which leads to why Castiel's mind is broken. She doesn't know how long she listens to him speak. She finds that she loves the sound of his gravelly voice, it is very unique. "...I consumed the souls in purgatory," Castiel continues to explain but stops as he watches Nora yawn. "I am sorry, you must sleep." He says abruptly feeling guilty for having taken so much of her time and before she can protest is gone.

Castiel intently watches the insects, completely enraptured by their way of life and how simple it is. The image of Nora's smiling face appears before him. Why does she invade his thoughts at such peaceful moments? He has only been away from her for a few hours and yet, he longs to see her, even if for a few minutes. Then there is nothing but silence. The whispers from his brothers and sisters in the Garrison have ceased. And he leaves the insects.

She finishes her rounds, and treatments for her patients for her first shift. The sun is still high in the sky by the time she reaches her office and falls into her chair. The free weekend has been great, but now she has to focus back on work. She rubs her eyes before tackling the first set of documents, as her teeth nibble on the top of her pen, a melodic sound of wind chimes tickles the air, before Castiel is standing in her office.

"What's wrong?" She asks, his face is solemn and concerned.

"Conflict, so much conflict. I can't fight." He mumbles as he begins to pace.

"Why don't you take a seat. Would you like some tea or coffee?" She offers as she stands from her seat and gestures to one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"The insects, I should return to the insects." He babbles, and Nora reaches out and touches his hand, gently stroking circles in a soothing gesture. "You are a marvelous creature." He says in awe, unable to comprehend why the simplest touch can set his mind straight.

"What has happened?" She asks as she removes her hand and pours a cup of Chamomile tea. Castiel takes a seat and thanks her for the tea as he pull out his bag of honey. "Does it have to do with Dean and Sam?"

Castiel's eyes stare at the tea, "Yes,"

Nora takes a sip of her hot tea, deep in thought from what Castiel has told her, the brothers are close to defeating the Leviathans. "Is there something wrong with whatever they are making?" But after the words pass her lips, she regrets them as Castiel's eyes lift to meet her gaze and she can see the internal battle he is having with himself. "I'm sorry, you don't wish to speak about it." She says hurriedly, "Do you want me to distract you?" Castiel says nothing so she takes this as a signal to continue. "Let's see, I received a new patient today. He is a sweetheart, such a lovely boy. You know Danni, she keeps setting me up with men, and I guess I'll be turning twenty nine this year, which now that I realize this fact I'm a single woman, living in a small apartment, who does nothing but work. Sad really."

Castiel is confused, "Is this how you see yourself?"

"Oh no, it's probably what society sees me as. I enjoy my single life, I love my work with the children, and I don't need more to be happy, for now I am content." She admits honestly but can't speak more as her phone rings. "Hello, yes, I have room the...um, one moment," She says as she shoves the papers off the large calendar on her desk, "The 5th at 3 I am free, yes of course I look forward to seeing you as well, good-bye."

Castiel smiles softly, once again taken by her beauty. Her hair is thrown in the bun that she usually wears during work with a pen stuck somewhere in the thick mass of hair. Her eyes concentrated on her work as she writes something on a post-it and searches for papers. "I'm sorry, about that, um what was I saying?" She asks as she glances at Castiel.

"Dean wants me to fight." Castiel announces causing Nora to pause in her work.

"He must need help, Dean seems like the kind of man who doesn't ask for help unless he really needs it. Why don't you want to fight? If fighting the Leviathans saves...well the entire human race, what is holding you back?"

Castiel downcasts his eyes in shame, "I am not good luck. All of this happened because of me." His voice is deep of bitterness.

Nora nods thoughtfully, "Well this is your chance to redeem yourself then. From what you have told me, you and Dean hold a very special bond. Both Sam and Dean have a lot on their shoulders and they are reaching out, what if you don't go with them? What happens if they are unsuccessful with killing Leviathan, then you will regret not helping more than anything." A soft beeping alerts Nora that her pager is going off. She stands up, Castiel following suit and stands.

She moves around her desk and approaches the angel. "I wish you luck Castiel." She wishes as she embraces the angel in a warm hug, her arms wrapping around his waist, trying to comfort him. "You know what the right thing to do is, you are just afraid of what consequences may come but that's in the future, and we are in the present." She whispers softly as she removes her body from his, the hug lasting no more than a few seconds. "And I would love it if you did save the world. I would hate to die at this point in my life." She jokes before giving him a smile and leaves to continue her work. Castiel thinks over her words of wisdom before disappearing and flying off back to Dean and Sam.

"What made you change your mind?" Dean asks as he looks over at Cas who is staring out the window.

"We are in the present, if I don't take action and discover that the world ends because I did not offer my assistance I will regret it." Castiel repeats Nora's words to him. Dean nods,

"Makes sense," He mutters, "Well thanks."

Castiel nods, his mind returning to a certain doctor. It would be a tragedy if she is no longer part of this world.

That night Nora throws back her blankets and snuggles into her welcoming bed. She drifts into an uneasy sleep. Everything is dark, oh so dark. She seems to be having an out of body experience in her dream as she hovers between the dark trees. This is not a regular forest, from the air, to the cold winds chill, all of it is reeking of evil. Her sight jolts and she can see Dean lying on the earth and then Castiel. She watches Dean awaken and they exchange words, words she can't seem to fully hear. She strains her ears,

"Every soul here is a monster. This is where they come to pray upon each other for all of eternity." Castiels voice lingers in the air.

"We're in Purgatory." Dean says as he looks around, "How do we get out?"

"I'm afraid it's more likely we'll get ripped to shreds." Castiel admits, she looks over at the angel, his speaking is...different from the way he speaks to her. It is jaded, darker, compared to the soft, slow speaking Castiel she knows. She can hear the growls from the forest, and how Dean turns fear in his eyes.

"Cas I think we better..." Dean whispers and turns around to find Cas missing. Her vision begins to blur and her dream dissolves away.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know where this will go or how far I will continue the story but I'm on Easter Break and nothing else to do so I decided to start this little story.**

**Reviews fuel my writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy! **

***In regards to where Meg has been since she was supposed to care for Castiel, I just kind of threw her out of the story lol, we'll say that Crowley got to her. Sorry about not clearing that up.**

**This majority of the chapter takes place after Dean escapes from Purgatory, he finds Castiel, and Castiel is ordered by Naomi to follow the Winchesters as well as Nora.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

She continues to have the dreams. Every night she is transported to this weird place where she watches Castiel in the terrible world. Night after night she watches him fight off the monsters and demons. It is an awful sight, and she dreads falling asleep. Tonight is no different. She watches as Castiel is running through the thick trees as dark creatures chase after him. She wants to shut her eyes, to look away, anything than watch him be ripped apart again. Why can she see this? After the second night of seeing Castiel sitting by a river, she knows that this is more than a dream. She tries to find Sam, maybe he knows where they are but that becomes impossible. She watches Castiel stab and chop the heads off of vile creatures, black blood splattering him. Why is she unable to do anything to help him? Her vision begins to blur as she looks into Castiel's eyes, "I'm sorry," She whispers before she is pulled back into a normal dream.

She is in her house growing up a place of fond memories, when it slips from beneath her and she is back wherever Castiel is but he is with Dean and another man. She watches carefully as the men make their way through the forest talking but she can't make out their words. The third unknown man faces Dean and then is absorbed into Dean's arm. Castiel and Dean approach a clearing where there is a man and woman in suits waiting. Castiel attacks first but is easily overpowered, she watches as Dean tries to help as they struggle to reach the portal. Her vision is skewed as the two men are in the portal but then Dean is nowhere and Castiel is left behind.

The two people in suits continue to beat him to a pulp. "Stop," She screams out, as she can hear bones cracking. "Stop!" She wishes with her heart and soul, tears in her eyes, she doesn't want to see this anymore.

It's her voice. It rings in Purgatory and for a split second he swears he is the only one who can hear it but by the pause of the angels beating him he knows they heard it too. He takes advantage of the moment and escapes. As he stumbles through the woods he can't help but remember her voice, the desperation and sorrow in her cry, How, did he hear her voice? Why did it sound as if she can see what was happening to him? He stops and looks around him, every now and then he has a strange sensation like someone is watching over him, but it has happened so frequently he never took notice of it until now.

"Nora!" She is awakened by someone gently shaking her in her sleep. She opens her eyes and is meet by her dark bedroom. Her body is shaking, and the tears are leaking out of the sides of her eyes. She sniffles as she rolls over and embraces the man in her bed, clutching onto him. "You're alright, I'm here." He whispers as he strokes her hair and kisses the top of her head.

She groggily awakens, and yawns as she stretches before getting out of bed. "Another bad dream last night?" Dave asks Nora as he pokes his head from around the bathroom. "Last night was a bad one." He says remembering the way she was thrashing in bed. It has been almost a year since the dreams began, and around that time, Nora and Dave have begun a relationship. Nora nods with a weak smile,

"It was a bad one." She admits as she heads into the bathroom and gives Dave a kiss on his cheek. She hasn't told Dave what her dreams are about and he has never asked.

"I made some coffee, it's in your favorite container on the counter. Want to meet for lunch at the usual spot today?" He asks as he watches Nora brush her teeth and muffle a yes. He bends down and places a tender kiss on her neck as he drags her body against his. "I love my shirt on you." He whispers to her.

Nora playfully smacks his hands as they are purposefully riding up the large shirt. "You are going to be late," She says as she bends over and spits out the foamy toothpaste and wipes the remaining foam off the corners of her mouth. "I'll see you in a few hours." She says softly as she turns around and gently kisses Dave on his lips. "Thanks for making coffee." She says and wishes him a good day as he heads out and she jumps in the shower.

Her life seems to be finally on track. Dave is incredible to her, his family is just as amazing as he is, and her work has seemed to improve, but every now and then she remembers Castiel, and becomes sad. Here she is enjoying life while he is god knows where struggling to survive. But what can she do? She is only human, and for some reason she is seeing him in her dreams.

"Dr. Warner?" The nurse asks as she hands Nora the patient's file.

"I'm sorry, thank you." She says and takes the thick file before returning to her office. She works through the night, only taking a break to grab lunch with Dave. He asks if she is okay, he is still worried about the nightmares, the one last night was especially bad.

A few days pass and his relief the nightmares seem to have ceased. But Nora is concerned, the last thing she saw was Castiel being beaten to death. What if he is dead? She doesn't wish to dwell on the thoughts but at the same time, something in her heart knows that he isn't dead. "You've been spacing out a lot recently, is everything okay with you and Dave?" Danni asks Nora as she eyes her best friend's blank expression. Nora blinks before looking over at Danni who is looking at her suspiciously,

"I'm fine." Nora says knowing that she can't tell Danni that she has been having these terrible nightmares about Castiel or as Danni knows him John Doe.

Danni shrugs and begins eating her cob salad. She has known Nora since medical school but it doesn't take a genius to figure out that Nora is a very personal woman. If she doesn't want to talk about what is on her mind, there is no sense in pushing her because all that will come out are lies. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

Nora smiles, "I know, I am just dealing with some personal issues." She says honestly, "I think I'm going to head home." She says as she lays down some bills to pay for her meal.

"Okay, I hope you get some sleep tonight!" Danni says as she worriedly watches her friend walk out of the restaurant.

Instead of going to her car, she decides to take a walk, feeling as though she needs to clear her mind. She hugs her coat closer to her body, and tucks her chin under her thick scarf as the brisk wind carries flurries to catch in her hair. She is going to need to stop by the mall sometime this week to find Dave sister's a birthday gift. Maybe tomorrow night she'll try and make some vegetarian lasagna or chicken breast with some garlic pasta. Then of course she has that meeting to attend to Thursday afternoon, shoot she has to remember that Anna's birthday is that day as well. Nora tries to organize her cluttered thoughts unaware of the man that are stalking a few meters behind her as she continues down the long block. The mass of people begin to thin until only a few strangers pass by. "Excuse me miss," Nora jumps back startled by the woman who appears out of a side street. "I need some help, my son something's wrong with him." The black-haired woman begs the doctor, panic in her eyes. Nora looks down the street to see a minivan parked a little ways down.

"Did you call for an ambulance? Why can't you take him to the hospital?" Nora asks as she heads down the side street without a second thought.

"The back tire is flat. He's been crying, and started puking really bad just a few minutes ago." The demon possessed woman says. As she approaches the van she is unable to clearly see if there is anyone in the car and when they are just a few feet away her stomach falls as she can tell there is no one in the car and there is no flat tire. Before she can even prepare to run, the man that has been following her hits her over the head with the back of his gun and she blacks out. "Hurry get her in the car." The woman barks her eyes becoming black as the man lifts Nora's unconscious body into the back of the minivan and hops into the back seat to tie Nora's ankles and wrists together.

The woman drives down the street as the man makes the call. "Yes we got her, there were no complications." He says before hanging up. "The drop off is at the warehouse on the edge of second street." The demon makes a sharp left turn and slams on the breaks as a man in a trench coat is standing in the middle of the street.

"No fucking way," the woman hisses recognizing the angel just before Castiel disappears from the middle of the road to the back of the van his hands grasping the demon vessels heads and the familiar glow appears as he kills the demons.

His mind is transported to Namoi's office. "Miss Warner is safe." He states, Naomi nods,

"Good, I want you to talk with her, find out what you can. I want to know why the demons are interested in the human." Naomi orders and sends Castiel back.

He turns around and looks down at Nora before picking her up in his arms and disappearing and then reappearing in the motel room. "Where did you go..." Dean begins to ask after seeing the angel appear in his peripheral vision but turns all the way around to see Nora in his arms. "And where did you pick her up?"

"Isn't that the doctor that took care of you Cas?" Sam asks as gets up from the chair to get a closer look at Nora.

"Yes," Castiel says as he lays her on one of the beds and removes the ropes that binds her limbs. "She was abducted by demons."

Dean glances at Sam before the two brothers eyes return to the doctor. "Why would demons be after the doc?"

Castiel touches the side of her head, where the wound is and it heals instantly. "That is what I intend to find out."

"That's great Cas but why did you bring her here?" Dean asks, just as Nora begins to stir awake. Her eyes open to meet Castiel's blue ones.

"Castiel?" She whispers as she sits up a relieved smile on her face, "You made it out of Purgatory." She says with such happiness.

"How did you know he was in Purgatory?" Sam asks making his presence known. Nora turns her head and takes in the Winchesters,

"Its good to see that you two are doing well too but why am I here?" She asks nervous as she eyes the motel room. " Dean crosses his arms over his chest, his lips pursed slightly.

"Let's step back a second. You said you thought Cas died in Purgatory." Dean states, Nora nods as she glances over at the angel that is staring very intently at her.

"It was really weird. I started having these dreams, and I saw you and Castiel in this awful place. I thought I was having a nightmare but everything was so realistic. I overheard you mention that you were in Purgatory." She says slowly as she recounts the first nightmare she had.

"How often did you have these dreams?" Sam asks

"Every night for about a year." She admits as she looks at her hands in her lap. Dean rubs his hand on his jaw for a moment, becoming perplexed as to why she could have possibly seen Castiel and himself in Purgatory. Castiel's mind is summoned,

"Dreams, that is all she has been having?" Naomi says suspiciously. "You know the woman, you have spoken with her. Can you see anything different with her soul?" Castiel is forced to answer,

"No, she is human." He can see Naomi's face twist into deep thought and he is sent back.

Nora swings her legs to the side of the bed and her eyes look over to Castiel who is sitting on the opposite bed beside her. "Thank you for saving me from the kidnappers but I would really like to go back home now." She says with a soft smile.

Castiel's eyes blink a few times before he turns his attention to her, "That is impossible. Demons were sent to kidnap you probably under Crowley's orders. You are no longer safe." Nora frowns as she stands up,

"Demons? Why would they want me?" She asks her nervousness beginning to morph into panic. "I mean sure the dream thing was a little strange but I'm human. Dave is going to get so worried if I don't return, and what about my patients?" She says quickly as she heads towards the door but both Dean and Sam block her path. Her eyes are wide, stricken with panic and fear. "You can't keep me here. Castiel, please." She says as she turns to the angel who is now standing a little behind her.

"Until we find out why the demons want you, you must stay with us." He orders, earning a confused look from Nora. She searches his eyes carefully,

"You are different." She whispers, she can feel it as well, he has never spoken to her in such a manner before.

"Doc, Cas is right if Crowley is after you, you must be something special or he thinks your special and trust me, you don't want Crowley's interest." Dean says agreeing with Castiel.

Nora gapes at all three men in disbelief, even if she wants to leave she can't leave just by pure force. She eyes Dean and Sam in particular, there is no possible way she can escape, and she peeks at Castiel, an angel is the other issue. She can handle this like an adult, "Let's just say I stay with you." She says slowly, "How long do I stay tagging along with all of you? Are we supposed to wait till another demon attacks to find out why this Crowley person even wants me in the first place? That could take months. I'm sure you are all fine men, but I'm sure the last thing all of you need is a completely untrained, ignorant tag-a-long."

Dean makes a face in complete agreement, "Touché, she has a good point. We should speed this up a bit." He says as he claps his hands together.

"We aren't using her as bait." Sam says bluntly knowing exactly what his brother has planned. Dean rolls his eyes,

"Why not? Cas is watching over her. Crowley has probably got word that the demons that tried to nab the good doc here are dead and who else do you think he would suspect but us?" Dean argues. "All I'm saying is we make it look like she escaped, the demons come after her, and we grab them before they grab her."

Nora frowns, "I didn't imply I was up for being bait." However it seems her voice in this matter doesn't count. Castiel does a surveillance and does discover demons waiting around the motel and then they wait until it's close to midnight. Castiel transports Dean to the little abandoned gas-station and he prepares dozens of devils traps. Sam gives Nora a slight nod, and she runs out of the room as fast as she can. This should be easy, she just runs as if she is running like rabid dogs are at her heels, Sam will run after her so it looks like she is escaping. "Come back!" Sam shouts from behind her and she sprints faster making a sharp right turn and runs into the gas station, gasping for air.

Her eyes meet Castiel's for a brief moment but in less than six seconds, the door blasts open as four demons enter the gas station. Dean grabs Nora's arm and roughly pushes her behind him, as the first demon is trapped, but the other three begin attacking. Nora watches as Dean stabs the closest demon in the chest, as an orange light explodes from within the human vessel, Castiel places his hand on the other demon's head and Sam has taken the third down. "You demons are as stupid as you look." Dean says addressing the middle aged man whose eyes are black implying that they were stupid for not knowing that all of this is a trap.

"Why does Crowley want her?" Dean continues as he points over at Nora who stares at the black eyed man. So this is what demons look like.

The demon laughs, his laugh is dark and menacing, sending shivers down Nora's spine. "And you Dean Winchester are stupid in thinking I will tell you anything. You know as well as I that Crowley will kill me if I reveal anything and you will kill me if I don't. Looks like a lose-lose situation for me."

"Sam," Dean commands and Sam begins the exorcism, Nora looks away, she can handle blood, she can handle seeing a man's body ripped to pieces, what she can't handle is torture. "Cas why don't you get her back to the room." Dean suggests noticing the way Nora flinches away.

Castiel touches Nora's arm and the world spins impossibly fast around her before she feels as if her stomach is flipped upside down, she is back in the motel room. "I can't believe this." She whispers as she collapses to the floor. One second she is worrying about gifts, and meetings and now she's seen demons and exorcisms. "Why is this happening?" She asks desperately looking up at Castiel.

He hesitates, his eyes showing the sympathy for her. He extends his hand and helps her back on her feet. "This can be overwhelming but you can't go back to your old life now. You will always be in danger." He recognizes the emotions that wash over her, from fear, to anger, and helplessness. She is begging him for a miracle, one he regrettably can't give her. "I am sorry Nora."

She can feel the tears swell in her eyes, the thought that she can't return to her life is crushing her, she turns around and runs to the door but Castiel disappears and reappears in front of the door, causing her to run into his chest. "It is not safe for you to leave." He repeats becoming uncomfortable as he watches her tears stain her cheeks.

"Tell me what's wrong with me then." She says angrily as she steps away from the angel. "Something must be wrong with me for demons to want me this badly." There is a dull ache as he sees the hatred in her eyes as she looks at him. He takes a step forward she is becoming emotionally unstable.

"Hey doc," Dean calls out as he opens the door to see the woman in tears. "What did you do Cas?" He asks somewhat in a joking manner. Nora wipes her tears as she storms into the bathroom and slams the door shut feeling like a teenage girl again.

"What did you find out?" Castiel asks

"Not much, the demon was just following orders which make sense why would Crowley reveal any information to his lackeys." Sam says with a sigh.

"Well what do we do now? We can't keep protecting her 24.7." Dean says as Castiel's mind appears in Naomi's office.

"I want you to look at her soul." Naomi commands, she can tell Castiel has a strange interest in the human.

"No," Castiel says, he won't do such a thing to her.

"You will follow my orders." Naomi roars and he is hurtled back into his vessel's body.

"I could look at her soul." Castiel suddenly offers. Sam looks at Dean apprehensively, having an angel grip your soul hurts a lot and both the boys doubt the doctor will be able to handle it. "Only if she allows it of course." Castiel says quickly,

"Well it's better than nothing." Dean agrees and crosses the room and knocks on the bathroom door. "We have another plan." He says and Nora steps out. "Cas here can read your soul, see if there's anything missing or funky with it." Nora looks over at Castiel hesitantly then back at Dean. "But it will hurt worse than anything you have probably felt."

"Do it." She says sternly, "I want to know why these god damn demons want me. I might as well know why they have fucked up my life." She growls angrily, Dean lets out a low whistle, surprised by her prickly attitude.

"Didn't think you had a foul mouth." He admits.

"So what do I have to do?" She asks.

"Wait," Sam says, he has firsthand experience with Castiel digging around his chest and if it hurt like hell for him, his eyes cast down to the petite woman, he is afraid she might not make it. "What's the worst pain you have been in?" He asks.

Nora bites her lip, "When I broke my wrist when I was twelve." All three men glance at each other,

"Maybe this isn't a good idea." Dean mutters,

"It's going to feel like someone has peeled back every layer of skin, sawed through your chest with a butter knife, and has a chainsaw in their hands, slicing you up." Sam tries to describe watching Nora's face pale.

"But having Castiel look at my soul is the only lead we have right now." Nora insists, "It's better to just get it over with. If you start panicking there is no way I'm ever going to let him do this."

"Are you sure?" Sam repeats offering her a chance to back out but she holds her ground.

"I'm sure." She says and looks to Castiel who has remained silent the entire conversation.

"You will need to lie on the bed." Castiel instructs he has Dean and Sam will hold her arms and legs down since she will probably thrash around a lot. She lets out a shaky breath, "Okay let's do this before I change my mind." She whispers as she watches Castiel's hand descend closer to her chest. She squeezes her eyes shut, not realizing she is holding her breath, and she braces herself for feeling this incredible pain.

Castiel hesitates for a second just before he sinks his hand into her chest and his fingers touch her soul. Nora's eyes burst open and she gasps as a white light engulfs her and Castiel. She feels like she is floating in the sky bathed in light. She opens her eyes to see Castiel floating above her own body. She tries to speak but can't seem to be able to.

He has never felt like this before even during the time of his creation. He looks down at the woman bellow him, her chest is resonating this euphoric sense. Their bodies are drawn closer together until they both feel a strange sensation as their bodies seem to merge together.

"What the hell was that?" Dean gasps as the light dies down. "Cas?" The brothers look over to the angel who is staring at Nora, dumbfound. Dean removes his grip on her arms and waves his hand in front of the angel. "Calling angel? Come in angel?"

Castiel finds himself before a livid Naomi. "What have you done?" She barks, this can't be possible. She has heard rumors of course but never has she heard of it actually existing. She can't order Castiel to kill the human not now, she needs Castiel for her plans but Naomi doesn't know what will happen now. She must carefully watch them. "You will keep her close to you until I give you further orders." And Castiel is sent back to Earth, as Naomi slumps in her chair. This may be a benefit to her, depending upon the extent of the bond. She taps the pen in her hand against the desk, all she can do is observe.

Castiel slowly drags his eyes away from Nora to Dean. Sam looks at Nora then back at Castiel. "What just happened Cas?"

How is this possible? Castiel has heard rumors of course but he has never thought that God actually created one. "Damnit Cas!" Dean growls, "Start explaining what the light show was all about and the fact that doc over here wasn't screaming for her life, look at her she's smiling."

"She's my other half. You call them soul mates." Castiel says very slowly.

A light laugh escapes Dean's lips, "You're kidding me right? Soul mates? Cas come on." He says not buying what Castiel is telling him and you would think after everything Dean has seen the idea of soul-mates would be somewhat believable.

"In laments terms it was a rumor in heaven, one that has lasted for millenniums. It is said that God loved the angels but equally loved the humans he created. He began to create an androgynous soul - a female and a male half- then when the souls were ready they split and one half stayed in heaven, the other fell to earth." He pauses, folding his hands in his lap as his eyes find Nora's face again.

"That would explain why she was able to see you in Purgatory but why do the demons care?" Sam asks curiously.

"I don't know. As I said before, the idea of soul-mates was a rumor, no angel believed in such a thing." Castiel replies,

"Great just great. Well what do we do with her Cas? If she's your soul-mate then we can't just throw her out on the street." Dean points out.

"We must keep her with us, until we can access the full extent of our bond." Castiel says seriously, "I will take responsibility for her."

Dean looks from Nora's slumbering face to Castiel's, he knows Castiel is right. "Fine, but we are going to have to get a second room."

Sam buys a second room and Castiel takes himself and Nora to the room. He carefully places her on the bed and takes a seat beside her, his hands rested under his chin as he is deep in thought. He doesn't necessarily feel any different. His eyes scan over her body, there doesn't seem to be any physical changes to her either. His hand cautiously reaches out and touches her hand, the same way she once did when he was in a coma. A little spark ignites between the contact and sends a warm tingling feeling up his arm. He jerks away, surprised by the pleasant feeling. His puzzlement only seems to deepen as his head is full of so many questions: why did he find his soul-mate? How does this affect him and Nora? What will happen to them now? He reflects on the time after he was awakened by the Winchesters finding the word of god a year ago, he had felt a strange interest towards Nora, this is the only reasonable explanation as to source of his curiosity.

Nora opens her eyes, a pleasant smile on her lips as she feels happily content. She sits up off the bed, noticing that this isn't the room she had been in before. "What's wrong?" She asks worried by the way Castiel is sitting his shoulders hunched as he rests his elbows on his thighs, his head is hung. "Was there something wrong with my soul?" She asks fear stricken.

"No," He says as he straightens up, "It's not that but something did happen when I came into contact with your soul." His voice is deeper than normal and the way he is slowly speaking trying to select the right words is not helping Nora's anxiety. "Our souls are now one." He finally says looking intently in her eyes waiting to see her reaction.

"Our souls are one..." She repeats slowly as if not able to understand what he means. "How is that possible?"

Castiel holds out his hand, "Touch," He says and waits for Nora to place her hand in his. She gasps as a fuzzy warmth spreads from her fingertips up her arm and down her spine. She jerks back as a reflex,

"I still don't understand. Our souls are connected?"

"No, I believe we are soul-mates." He says bluntly and similar to Dean's reaction she laughs.

"Soul mates?" She repeats realizing that he is not laughing, in fact he seems very worried possibly even frightened. "You are completely serious."

"I would not tell you lies." He says seriously and he explains to her what he informed Dean and Sam about.

"What does this mean?" She whispers, "Besides the weird tingling feeling when we touch what else is going to happen?" Castiel looks grim,

"I am not sure."

Nora flops back on the bed. "Great. Just great." She whispers, "What is going to happen now? I just tag a long with you and the Winchesters forever?"

"You are being sarcastic." Castiel says he seems to be able to feel her stress, perhaps that is another aspect of their connection. "Are you feeling stressed right now?" Nora sends Castiel a scrutinizing look.

"Yes, I am feeling stressed at the moment. I just want to wake up and find out that this is all a dream, one sick twisted dream." She admits under her breath. This is a little too much for her to handle.

"I will let you sleep, I suspect Dean and Sam will be leaving early tomorrow morning and you will need your rest." Castiel announces. Nora glances around noticing that there is only one bed.

"What about you? Where will you sleep?"

"Angels don't sleep." He states automatically,

"Oh," Nora whispers not sure if she feels comfortable with him watching her sleep. Castiel can feel that discomfort,

"I can remain invisible if you would like?" He offers, Nora musters a smile and he can see her mental exhaustion through her eyes.

"That's okay. Good night." Nora says as she tucks her body under the covers and closes her eyes. Her mind is unable to relax, she rolls over onto her other side, sleep seeing to elude her. Are Dave and Danni worrying about her whereabouts? What about her parents? Panic sets in, then there are all her patients, Tommy is going to have his first round of chemotherapy tomorrow, she promised him she will be there.

"Nora," Castiel says softly, he stands up from his spot in the corner of the room. Her emotions are in a flurry, and it is making him uneasy. He silently approaches the still woman, "I can put your mind at ease." She opens her eyes and silently gives him permission. Castiel touches her forehead, the odd warmth floods through him again and this time, he almost welcomes it, and her storm of emotions subsides as she is placed in a deep sleep.

The next morning, Dean and Sam retrieve the soul-mates but find the room empty. "Where do you think they went?" Sam asks and Dean shrugs,

"If she's with Cas, they'll catch up."

Meanwhile Nora and Castiel are in the local Wal-Mart walking down the oral hygiene section. Castiel had already retrieved her wallet from her purse anticipating she will need the cash to pay for necessities. "May I call you Cas?" Nora asks as she tosses a tooth brush and toothpaste into the cart.

"You may," Castiel agrees, he has taken a liking to the nickname Dean and Sam use for him.

"I'm not sure if I ever said thank you for saving me, and helping me sleep last night." She says as she throws a bottle of Herbal Essence shampoo and conditioner into the cart as well as deodorant and razors. She is thankful that she went to the bank before grabbing dinner with Danni.

"You are welcome." Castiel says with a curt nod as she continues to walk down the feminine aisle. She glances over her shoulder to the oblivious angel.

"I think this might go faster if we split the list." She hands him the list she had written out before he transported them to the Wal-Mart. She points to the T-shirts, jeans, and socks and she scribbles down the sizes. "If you could get these things that'd be a great help."

Castiel analyses the list, "Would you like any particular color. I have noticed that Dean and Sam wear a lot of army greens, plaids, and black colors." Nora laughs,

"I'm good with just black, white, gray, I can't afford to be picky. Cheaper is better." She says as she watches the angel stalk off to the clothing section.

"Is he your husband?" An elderly woman asks with a kind smile. Nora shakes her head,

"No, just a good friend." She says, the woman seems to be disappointed.

"You two just seemed so good together. My husband and I have been together for sixty two years, ah young love." She says before slowly moving down the aisles. Nora wishes the woman a nice day before adding tampons to her cart.

Castiel walks over with a handful of clothes in his arms, Nora cracks a smile he looks so out of place with his naturally concerned look on his expression. "Hey Cas, I don't think I have enough cash to pay for all of this, back in my apartment in my dresser I have a box that I keep emergency cash in do you think you could pop in and bring it back?" She doesn't have to ask again because he disappears and reappears in less than a second with her black leather box. "Thank you," She says as she finishes buying her undergarments, shoes, a brush, a duffle bag and other random things. After checking out, Castiel helps her carry out the bags, "I'm sorry if that took so long. I know men don't like shopping for that long." She admits. He sends her his signature perplexed look.

"I don't mind."

Nora laughs a real laugh something she feels like she hasn't done in a while. "Never mind, thank you again for taking me shopping." She says, and is surprised when he suddenly reaches his arm around her and the sound of a large truck zooming past echoes in her ears as she finds herself no longer standing at the back of Wal-Mart but on the side of a road across from a gas station where Dean's Impala is. She looks down to find her arms no longer holding all the bags and sees Castiel with her newly bought duffel bag slung over his shoulder filled with all of her things.

He begins to cross the street heading towards Dean and Sam. "There they are." Sam says as he looks up from the magazine he is reading.

"Where have you two been?" Dean asks noting the duffel bag over the angel's shoulders.

"I needed to buy things, like clothes, underwear, tampons." She says and smiles as she sees Dean's face contort at the mention of tampons.

"Yeah, important stuff." He concludes, "I'm going to buy some beers, do you want one?" As he looks at Nora,

"Oh, no thank you." She says, Dean heads into the gas station while Sam answers his phone and Castiel places Nora's duffel bag into the trunk before a newspaper appears in his hands. Everything seems so natural to these men; their rigorous yet nomadic lifestyle seems so normal to them that she can't see them living the white-picket-fence lifestyle. She glances down, she is still wearing the clothes she had on last night, her black jeans, blue chiffon shirt, her brown knee high boots, she just doesn't feel right. Then she wonders if she is able to get used to this new lifestyle. In the shower earlier that morning most of her thoughts still dwelled on the idea that she is no longer Nora Warner, the doctor who cares for sick children, who finally found a steady boyfriend, that woman is gone and now she is just Nora the woman who is now a soul-mate to a fallen angel (which still seems a little too absurd to her).

"You are uneasy." Castiel says not looking up from the newspaper. Nora looks over at the angel, she rests against the Impala beside Castiel.

"I don't know if I can do this." She confides, "I guess I just need to adjust to my new environment but its just hard for me to see myself unable to return to my life. I can never go back to my hometown, I can never help any patients, I just feel hopeless."

Castiel lowers the newspaper, "You are an extraordinary woman. You have little faith in yourself." Nora smiles,

"Thanks Cas but you don't really know me. You know the doctor who cared for you and the woman in her apartment that reads a lot." She admits, not realizing that Castiel had secretly been watching her many times.

"And that isn't you?" Castiel replies,

"Touché," Nora says, "I'm going to buy something for the road, do you want anything?" She asks as she sees Dean heading out carrying two beers.

"I don't need food to sustain this vessel." He says, as he watches her retreat into the gas station.

Nora looks through the aisles, she should have bought an apple or banana at Wal-Mart, all the greasy food and trans sugar doesn't look very appetizing. She buys a large bottle of Smart Water, some chips, and gum. "Thank you," She says with a friendly smile as she heads over to the Impala.

"You want to play cowboys and blood suckers that's fine with us but you're going to stick with us no more of this zapping around crap. And now that we have doc with us, it'd be best if we are together. Capuche? "

"Yeah I capichee."

"Alright then, let's go." Dean says as Nora giggles at Castiel's grim expression,

"Can I at least ride in the front seat?" He asks sounding a little hopeful.

"No." Both brothers answer as Sam pushes Cas out of the way. Nora and Castiel climb into the back seat.

"Are you going on a hunt?" Nora asks as she looks at the brothers. "Can I be of any help?" The brothers exchange looks,

"No," they say in unison again. Nora frowns,

"What am I supposed to do all day? I can't lie around in a motel, what about the whole bond with Cas?" She asks,

"It's hard enough to pass off three agents but four? No, you are going to stay in the motel do some research for us. Sammy already made you a hex bag so demons won't be able to locate you and since Cas over there can feel your emotions he can zap over and help you if you find yourself in a jam." Dean says his eyes glancing in the rear view mirror at the doctor.

Nora doesn't argue, she can't really do much anyway. She has never shot a gun before, and her acting abilities are very poor. "Fine." She says as she turns her head to look out the window. She needs to survive at least one day in this new lifestyle. The car ride is silent until Dean plays his music but for the most part no one says anything. "Are you all this quiet?" Nora asks, "Or is it because I'm here and you guys aren't sure what to say? You know Cas told me about you already, the whole Lucifer rising, locking him up, stopping the apocalypse and all that jazz."

Sam smiles as he looks over his shoulder at Nora. "Why don't you tell us about you. We know you're a pediatric oncology doctor." Nora frowns,

"Was, a doctor. And I doubt Dean would appreciate me talking about my life. Why don't you give me more details about the supernatural. Cas only told me the basics." Nora offers and Dean smirks,

"She knows me so well already Sammy."

Sam rolls his eyes, "Where do you want us to start?"

"Vampires," Nora says with a smile, "Do they sparkle in the daylight?" She jokes, earning a light chuckle from the Winchesters. Nora listens intently at every detail Sam and Dean tell her about the creatures they have hunted. It is incredible that so many things are able to stay hidden from the general population. Sam is explaining how witches work when Dean pulls into a motel. Sam heads in to purchase two rooms while Dean pops open the trunk and grabs his duffel bag. "I can take it." Nora says but Castiel takes her duffel bag before she can even reach for the polka dot bag.

"Aw look at you Cassie being a gentleman." Dean snickers and catches the key Sam tosses to him. "Let's go Sammy and leave the love birds alone." He throws the keys to Cas.

"I do not see any of these so called love birds." Castiel says as he looks to Nora for clarification. She laughs as she takes the keys from his hands, her skin touching his for a brief moment and the feeling sparks between them and it still startles Nora.

"Come on," She says, "Dean was making another joke."

She unlocks the room, and steps inside. The smell of cigar smoke is the first thing she notices. She crinkles her nose, she has never liked the smell of smoke. Castiel places her duffel bag on the bed, "Here is the hex bag, remember you cannot leave the room. Do not answer the door, if you feel any panic I will come for you."

Nora smiles, "Thanks Cas," She watches the angel leave and takes another look around the motel room. Well, now what does she do for the rest of the day?

She discovers that it isn't as bad she thought at first but she is able to keep herself busy since Sam provided her with John Winchester's diary and his laptop. She enjoys learning new things, and studying what she thought were mythical creatures proves to be very time consuming. She is scanning through documents on the pagan gods when Castiel appears in her room, holding a bag of food in his hand.

"I brought you some food." He says,

"Thank you," She says as she opens it to find an apple and pecan salad, a turkey sandwich and pretzels. She glances at Cas, he knows her favorite foods. "How is the case going?" She asks the food smelling amazing, not realizing how hungry she has been for the past three hours.

"Confusing, Sam would like his laptop back." Castiel says,

"Of course, I can bring back their dad's journal too." She says as she closes the laptop and picks up the journal. Castiel takes her food and they head over to the adjoining room. "Thank you for letting me use these." She says to Sam as she hands him his laptop. "Do you want to tell me about the case?"

"Just a husband whose heart jumped out of his chest and another who was seen hovering in the sky before he went splat on the concrete." Dean says as he flips through his dad's journal looking for any clues.

"Fascinating," She says as she opens the salad earning a sour look from Dean.

"How do you eat that rabbit food?" He asks,

"Not everyone lives off of pure grease and salt." Sam shoots at his brother.

Nora laughs at the brothers interaction with one another. "I like eating healthy, I can always go for a good burger or steak but I can't take a lot of junk food at one time."

"Your loss," Dean says with a shrug and Nora turns to Castiel.

"Why is it that you can feel my feelings but I can't feel yours?" She asks as she slowly chews her salad.

"I do not know, it is rather odd that it isn't a two way street as you say." Castiel says,

"I was just curious that's all. I remember you mentioning something about your vessel not needing to eat or sleep." She begins, "So like demons you take a host. Is he still in there with you?"

Castiel's lips thin, "I must have permission from my vessel before I can use his or her body. I believe after all the dying and being resurrected has taken a toll on him, I can no longer feel his presence within this body." Nora nods slowly,

"What about the extent of your abilities? You can transport yourself at anytime, and other people as well as objects. You can kill demons, but how many at one time?" She fires off her questions as she adjusts her position to sit facing the angel who is sitting on the opposite bed.

Dean watches Nora play twenty questions with Cas, who doesn't seem to mind her questions and probing. The hunter can't wrap his head around the soul-mate connection but now that he is looking at them, he can see the compatibility. She is smart, pretty, speaks well but isn't high strung either. How long has he known Nora for, it hasn't even been a full day and he is already taken a liking to her. She doesn't complain much (he hates whining and women tend to have knack at that) but that's probably due to her maturity. Looking at Cas, he seems like your normal Joe right now and that's something Dean rarely sees when he looks at the angel. A smile creeps on his lips as he, although right now that goofy brooding look is back on Castiel's face but Nora explains what she meant in simplistic terms so the angel can understand. Dean can't seem to picture Cas with anyone else but this doctor lady. Cas seems to enjoy speaking and listening to her and she is patient with his naive angel brain. "Dean," Sam says, "Stop staring," He says to his brother, they need to figure out something about this case and Dean is too wrapped up with Nora and Castiel's conversation.

"Yeah yeah, I'm working on it." Dean grumbles.

"Would you like to join me in watching cartoons?" Castiel asks politely. "Dean made a reference to this Bugs Bunny character, I have never heard of such a creature."

Nora grins, she likes this Castiel, the one she first meet was a little disoriented mentally but it seems he has been healed and now there is just this adorable man who doesn't fully understand the way humans joke or phrase their words. "I would love to watch some Looney Tunes with you." She throws away her garbage before taking a seat beside him, making sure to leave enough space between them.

They watch the program for hours until a commercial appears and Castiel lets out a chuckle. "I finally understand, the bird represents God, the Coyote is man, endlessly chasing the divine but never able to catch him, it's hilarious." He says but notices Dean and Sam's expressions and looks over to Nora.

"I guess that's one interpretation I never thought of." She says giving him an encouraging smile.

"I got no idea what were hunting, maybe it's a Topa, maybe it's a Pagan God that watches too much robot chicken. Is there a link between Harper in the motel and free fallin?"

Sam looks just as grim as Dean. "Not that I could find."

"Yeah well, I'm going to call it." Dean says as he roughly shuts his father's journal. "Cas are you going to go with Nora?"

"I am not tired. I feel I would be of better use here."

"I need my four hours." Dean says,

"I will watch over you." Castiel announces and the look of horror on Dean's face makes Nora laugh.

"You can sleep in my room if you need some sleep." Nora butts in, "It makes people uncomfortable having someone watch you when you sleep." She says to Castiel,

"Why would that be? I watched over you last night." Castiel says not understanding.

"She's saying it's creepy, we don't like being watched all the time." Dean says but the angel straightens up, his fingers at his temples.

"Something is coming across the police van."

"You can hear that?" Sam asks somewhat impressed.

"It's all waves...uh a bank has been robbed, it sounds Looney." The angel says gravely,

"Define Looney?" Dean asks and Nora finds herself alone in the motel room as all three men leave. She sighs, deciding she should head in for the night. She doesn't see much of boys after the previous night, they are busy with the case, but Castiel stops by every once in a while.

Nora is furiously brushing her teeth when she sees the angel standing in her motel room. She spits in the sick and wipes her mouth, she sees the thick books in his hands. "I brought you some books." He says. Nora's eyes lighten as she rushes over and picks up the top book, it is very old she flips through the worn pages. "These are some books on ancient Lore and other scriptures. I also brought a medical text." He informs her as he sets the books on the edge of the bed. "Although I was not sure which medical text you wish to study."

Happiness sparks inside of her as she embraces the angel. These past few hours have been particularly boring, and her desire to leave the motel room has increased drastically. Her chest bubbles with warmth as their bodies touch. "I don't think I am ever going to get used to that." She admits as she pulls away, "You are so kind to me. Are you sure you have never had a girlfriend before?"

Castiel frowns, "Angels do not have girlfriend's..."

Nora laughs, "I know that I meant that you seem to always bring me what I need and I haven't really done anything for you." She becomes a little sad, she isn't used to not helping others.

"Why are you sad?" He asks becoming worried that he has made her upset.

"I'm not used to having someone help me all the time. It's usually the other way around." She says with a heavy sigh as she takes a seat on the bed. "You feel that weird sensation when we touch right?" She asks curiously changing the subject away from her for the moment.

Castiel takes a seat beside her, "Yes,"

"What is it exactly? It's just a little weird to feel like you have sunshine inside of you."

"It's our souls recognizing one another." Castiel explains, he has thought very deeply about it and has come to this exact conclusion. Nora tilts her head to the side as she holds up her hand,

"I want to see how long it lasts, would you mind?"

Castiel lifts his own hand and presses it against her smaller ones and the little tickle begins in their palms. Nora reminds herself to not pull away and waits as the warmth spreads through her sending shivers up her spine, and then it changes. It is like a pulse fills the room, vibrating everything around them. Boom...boom...the sound rings in her ears, her skin feels like it's on fire but it isn't a bad feeling at all, she feels so good, it is beginning to scare her. Her eyes widen as she sees a visible light glowing from their hands and then she feels like she is sucked into a vortex.

She feels like she is floating underwater, the soft tug and pull of the ocean's current causes her body to sway. She reaches out, unable to open her eyes, she tries to find something, and her fingers caress something. It feels odd, not really like an object but more of a substance, if it were possible to hold a cloud, she is certain this is what it would feel like.

Her fingers reach out and hesitantly touch it this time a little longer. She can taste the deep regret and sorrow from within whatever she is touching. There is also a comforting light, a familiar warmth, she becomes more confident and reaches out with both hands try to grasp it with her hands. _Stop. _Castiel's voice cuts through her and she is pulled out from the watery depths.

"What was that?" She gasps,

"That was my soul." He says his eyes narrowed with confusion, questions, and a little bit of fear.

"That isn't possible, how was I touching your soul?" She asks,

"I don't know but I think you should rest." He says as he disappears from her room leaving her even more confused.

Castiel sits on the top of the motel. The town around his still buzzing, humans are always busy. His eyes watch the bright headlights of cars as they drive back and forth. He felt it, her hands touching his soul. Her gentle fingers brushing against it and with every touch, it sent pleasant chills down his body and that scares him. If he continues to allow this soft innocent touches, he will become addicted. He looks up at the starry night sky searching for the answers he seeks.

Does God have a plan for him? His meeting with Nora can't have been by chance. There are never coincidences in this world. But why him? Why does he deserve to find his soul-mate? He has already become too intrigued with her. He can't help but want to give her what she wants and this desire to give her everything will grow and he fears for what is to come. He finds himself drawn to her smile, her laugh, the way her eyes warm when he tells her his stories. Is this what a soul mate means? Her feelings of uncertainty is creeping inside of him and eats at him. He wants to go back, to explain what he can to her, to make her feel better. But he has to return to Dean and Sam, the case is not yet solved.

* * *

**Well, here's chapter two. I am really writing this on a whim so I'm thinking this may be a pretty short story, I can't decide what I want to do with it seeing as season eight isn't finished yet and Cas isn't in it much but I guess we'll see how far I can get. **

**Let me know your thoughts and or concerns. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. It is also a little shorter than my previous chapters but hopefully there is enough stuff that happens within the chapter that makes it just as good (if not better) than the other chapters. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

She begins to pace back and forth across the motel room. Her mind in a jumbled mess. Just a few minutes ago she spots an article about her kidnapping. Apparently a security camera caught sight of the two demons putting Nora into the minivan but that is it. Her anxiety escalated to astronomically levels when she reads her parents plea for any information about her whereabouts. What should she do? She wants to call them, tell them that she is doing well, but how does she explain the reason why she can't come home? 'Sorry mom and dad, demons took me and now I find out that I'm a soul mate to an angel.' She certainly can't say that but she needs to come up with some excuse right? The turmoil within her continues to knaw at her heart. She can see her frail mom staring at the phone in the kitchen, her father pouring her some tea, trying to keep his wife at ease. On the other hand, she can't leave her family, friends, and Dave thinking that she is lying in a ditch somewhere awful. Her parents can't go on thinking they lost both their daughters.

She rubs her temples and takes a few deep, supposedly calming breaths. Maybe she can just write a letter, tell them that someone saved her and that she is doing well. Her eyes lighten with a little bit of hope, that should work, there won't be a return address and they can't question her. She grabs a pen and some paper and begins the letter.

After many painful hours of rewriting and revising, she finally has everything written. She folds the papers carefully, what if they don't believe she has written the letter? Her eyes land on her thumb where her sterling silver ring is. She bought it with Alyssa when they were looking at a little boutique store. She slips the ring off and tapes it to the letter before scanning over it and hurrying out of the room.

"Excuse me, do you have an envelope and a postage stamp?" She asks the man at the front desk, "Here I can pay for it of course." She says as she hands the man a five dollar bill in exchange for the envelope and stamp. "Thank you," She says as she slips the letter in, licks the top, and writes her parent's address.

She walks down the street until she spots a mailbox. "I'm sorry Mom and Dad." She says softly before slipping it through the slit and turning on her heel to return to the motel room.

"Hello love," An older British man-short in stature- says with a smile and everything goes black.

Castiel finishes the procedure on Fred, locking away his reality warping powers. It took a great deal of concentration, and a little longer than he anticipated because of her emotions. Since the earlier that night as he and the brothers are heading to the bank that they know is being robbed by one of the doctor's, wave after wave of anxiety, worry, and sadness is ripping through her and thus him as well. "It is finished." He says as he removes his hand from Fred's head.

"Are you alright Cas, you look a little sick." Dean points out, eyeing the angel.

"It is Nora, her emotions are very powerful right now." Castiel admits as he transports all of them back to the hospital and his face twists into worry.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks, Castiel is unable to sense her emotions, they suddenly stopped.

"Nothing," The angel says slowly, just as fear blasts through him, and he instantly disappears leaving Dean and Sam confused.

"Damnit Cas!" Dean shouts, he doesn't like when the angel doesn't inform them what is going on.

Nora wakes up her body tied to a chair. Her heart exhilarates as she takes in the small cement room she finds herself in. The walls are lined with odd looking symbols and seals, she tries to keep herself calm but her fear is roaring through her when she spots the tray of torture looking tools. "I'm sorry about the place." The British voice calls out as he steps into the room. Crowley takes in the human woman, her eyes are wide with fear, her entire body tense. He snaps his fingers and a chair appears in front of the one she is bound too. "You are one interesting human Miss Warner." He says as he takes a seat, crossing one of his legs leisurely over the other and a vanilla folder appears in his hands. "Born May 15th, 1984 to Joyce and Richard Warner."

Nora stares at the man in front of her, "Are you Crowley?" She asks softly, his eyes flick up,

"Oh so the boys told you who I am, I hope they were good things." He says with a smile, "Nothing unusual about your birth but what is interesting is on September 18, 2008 it says you suddenly collapsed in the hospital. Now tell me about that incident."

She frowns, confused, she doesn't even remember that happening to her. "I don't know what you want me to say." She says her voice shaking, "I didn't eat much that day, I had a tough Resident that year so I probably just fainted from lack of nutrition and sleep."

Crowley assess her facial expression carefully, "That just happens to be the day our little angel friend Cas plucked Dean from hell and took his first step on Earth." He watches her eyes flick with recognition at Castiel's nickname, "So you are acquainted with angel boy. Wonderful," The folder disappears, "Tell me what is your relationship with him."

Panic sets in, overpowering her fear, should she tell him about the bond they share? She mentally slaps herself, she can't do that, he's a demon. She is sure Castiel wouldn't want her to tell him anything about the soul mate thing. "I took care of him when he was in a coma." She says honestly but Crowley can tell she is holding back information.

He lets out a sigh, "I hate having to get my hands dirty." He begins to roll up his sleeves, "Be a good girl and I won't have to hurt you."

Nora's breathing quickens, her heart pounding in her chest with so much fear, she can't seem to breathe properly. "I don't know what you want me to say." She cries out,

Crowley picks up a shiny knife and begins to circle around the shaking woman. "What I want to know is why your voice reached Purgatory."

She furrows her brows, "How do you know that?" She whispers, Crowley shrugs,

"I am the King of Hell, I have sources everywhere. You must be something special for our favorite angel to watch over you." Crowley continues as the blade grazes the cheek of her skin but he doesn't press it hard enough to cut her. Tears begin to form, as she begins to accept her inevitable painful death.

"I don't know." She lies, the words don't even finish leaving her lips before Crowley slices her arm. The blade digging deep into her flesh, slicing clean through her veins and muscles. She screams in excruciating pain,

"You are lying." He hisses, "You should know love, I don't like being lied to."

Castiel looks around the empty motel room, "Nora?" He calls out but he knows she isn't here. He disappears and reappears behind the man at the front desk.

"Whoa, man you scared me." He says,

"Did you see a woman here? She's five foot five, long dark hair?" Castiel asks intently. He does not have time for this puney human to dig through his memory. Nora's panic and fear is growing at such a rate Castiel knows that Crowley must have her. The finally man nods,

"Yeah, she asked me for an envelope and a stamp like five minutes ago." The man at the desk replies as he turns around to grab something from behind him and turns back around to find the man in the trench coat gone.

"Crowley must have gotten to her." Castiel announces causing Dean to swerve his car from the heart attack the angel almost gave him.

"Jesus, Cas you have to stop zapping yourself everywhere." Dean shouts,

"Was she not at the motel room?" Sam asks just before Castiel cringes in pain, as he grasps his arm.

"Dude you alright back there?" Dean asks as he turns his head noticing Cas in pain.

"He's torturing her." Castiel says through gritted teeth. The pain in his right arm is strong and he knows

"Aren't you two soul-mates can't you locate her?" Sam asks,

"Crowley must have written seals, wherever he is keeping her, she's invisible." Castiel says as he cradles his arm.

"What do we do? He could have taken her anywhere." Dean growls, knowing that Nora doesn't have much time as Castiel groans in pain as his other arm is being carved.

Nora 's tears are freely falling as she sobs, "Please, I don't know." She gasps out her blood coating her arm as it flows out of the large wound.

"Why are you important to Castiel?" Crowley repeats, Nora closes her eyes,

"I don't know." She manages out and Crowley thrusts the blade into her left side. A scream rips through her throat as white flashes before her eyes. She feels her head becoming light headed and her vision of the world begins to become fuzzy. She just wants to die. The pain is becoming too much. Crowley roughly twists the blade that is lodged in her side sending her over the edge. Her mind shuts down, she isn't sure if she is thankful or not, the blood loss is beginning to cause her to retreat into unconsciousness.

Crowley looks disappointed at the woman who is about to pass out. He hasn't even begun. At the same time, his eyes travel down to all the wounds he has inflicted. He has hit a few major organs and arteries, it is rather odd that she has survived this long. His eyes look at the first wound on her arm and to his surprise it looks like it is healing. It is going very slow, but his eyes can see the healed ripped veins and the muscles reattaching themselves. He rips the blade out and picks up a different tool. He knew that she doesn't have much tolerance for pain, from reading her file he had his men collect, she hasn't ever experienced much physical pain, so he thought the first cut would have done the trick. He grins evilly, she is hiding something, something that is worth sacrificing her life for.

He grabs a hold of Nora's hair, "You can make all this pain stop. Tell me why the angel is interested in you." He says in her ear, her fingers are already broken, her blood coats her clothes and skin, she can't do it anymore.

"We..." She whispers out about to tell him that they are soul mates when Castiel's voice rings in her mind calling out to her.

"What was that love?" Crowley asks knowing she is just about to tell him the truth.

_Nora. _His voice is like a warm blanket giving her comfort. "Nothing." She says her voice a little stronger. She changes her mind, she can't tell him.

Crowley frowns as he releases her, "Have it your way." And he breaks her leg.

She can feel her heart steadily slowing, the end is so close. _Come back. _Castiel's voice touches her mind startling her tranquility. _It hurts too much, _she whispers back too exhausted to say much else. Her entire body is in so much pain no words can describe the fire she feels. _I know it does, _Castiel replies so softly she can hear the helplessness in his voice, _Just hang on a little longer. I will find you. _Another break, and her wrist is broken, _I can' do it Cas, _she replies as she slowly reseeds away. _You can't leave me. _His voice cries out desperately, he can't let her die. He promised he will protect her. _Nora! _He shouts as he feels something moving out of his body, like her entire essence is being snuffed out. And he reaches out trying to grab a hold of the part of her soul he knows is drifting away.

Crowley sighs as he is about to admire the work he has done on Nora when a bright white light explodes in the room, the King of Hell has to shield his eyes and as the light disappears he notices the seals on the walls are burned away, and Nora is gone.

"Why am I here? I have to heal her." Castiel demands, every inch of his body is in a symphony of agony.

Naomi meticulously eyes Castiel. She has been watching his interaction with Nora. At first she is merely curious, no angel has ever heard experienced a soul mate, but she fears that Castiel's willingness to obey will be clouded by his growing feelings for woman. On the other hand, she doesn't know the consequences of her dying either. The question now is if she is willing the high possibility of Castiel losing half his soul.

"You may heal her but I am giving you a warning Castiel, being involved with a human is dangerous. You are still needed in heaven." Naomi gravely warns him as he descends back to Earth and infuses Nora's near death body with his holy light just as her weak heart is about to give out.

She feels good which surprises her. The incomprehensible pain has stopped, and her body feels whole again. "Nora," Castiel's voice is soft beside her ear and a warm hand gently holds her own. That little spark shoots through her skin, sending an all too familiar pleasing shiver down her spine. "I'm sorry. I failed you." She doesn't want to open her eyes afraid that when she does she'll be back in Crowley's torture room.

"Am I dead?" She asks, her voice no longer hoarse from her endless screams. She slowly opens her eyes to meet those beautiful blue eyes looking down at her with such sorrow she swears she sees tears forming.

"I am sorry." Castiel repeats as he begins to retreat from her bedside but she grabs onto his hand.

"You saved me." She breathes out looking down at her completely healed body. "Why are you apologizing?" Castiel keeps his eyes trained on her delicate hand and the feeling that is warming his inner being.

"You were in so much agony, I," his voice cracks, "I couldn't do anything. I felt so weak." He says disgusted with himself as he gently removes her hand from his and takes a step away from the bed.

"Stop it. It was my fault for leaving the motel room." Nora replies as she removes herself from the bed and approaches the angel that looks as if he is about to leave. "The pain doesn't matter anymore because you saved my life Castiel. I was ready to die but you told me to hang on and I did."

Castiel's expression is unreadable and that scares Nora. "I am sorry." He says and she knows he is about to leave. She leaps forward and grabs his arm.

"Stop," She cries out, why is he leaving her? Castiel isn't sure which surprises him more when his body listens to her command or that she is hanging onto his arm without his consent. His thoughts are interrupted as they are falling through the sky. He transports them to the ground safely in a field somewhere on the outskirts of Indiana. "You can't leave me." She says waiting for her stomach to catch up to her. She isn't a huge fan of teleporting or is it flying? but never mind that, she doesn't like having her body moved at inhuman speed.

"I am unable to protect you." He says gruffly, the tall wheat sways with the breeze as silence passes between them.

"I don't understand you." Nora whispers as she tries to find the answers in his eyes. "I know you care for me a lot, why are you running away? What if Crowley comes back for me?" Castiel's eyes darken and his jaw clenches at the mention of the demon that tortured her. "Isn't it better if we stick together from now on?" Nora asks and logically Castiel knows she is correct, however he is afraid of the feelings that have been lurking in his heart. "Cas?" She breathes as she reaches out to touch the angel's cheek but he stops her.

He gulps and Nora feels a twinge of nervousness creep inside of her. Why is she feeling nervous? "It is difficult for me to express my feelings." He begins and hesitates a moment. The nerves Nora once sensed is joined by embarrassment? She realizes that these aren't her feelings but his. She smiles as she watches and can feel the angel's tormented emotions. "You have made me feel more..." He begins trying to find the right word, "Human, I was never created to have such feelings."

Nora tilts her head back and laughs, the poor angel looks like a six year old boy trying to tell the girl that he likes her. "Castiel this isn't a confession." She jokes as she leans in closer and wraps her arms around the angel's waist and embraces him. "I understand your fears." She says as her body hums with light, she closes her eyes basking in this feeling when she touches him, like everything in the world is perfect. "Human emotions are complicated and I know mine have been off the charts these past few days but it's good to be able to feel right? Even though you may feel the sadness, loneliness, and regret, you can also experience happiness, freedom, and love." She doesn't make a move to separate herself from the angel, and he doesn't push her away. Neither of them are sure if they have grown accustomed to the now comforting feeling of the warmth that spreads to their chest and makes them feel as if they are two puzzle pieces that are the perfect fit.

"I like this." Castiel finally decides, "This is a hug is it not?" Nora laughs again, and he can feel the sound shake from inside of her,

"Sort of, here you have to put your arms around me too." She says as she gestures for the angel to take his arms and put them around her back. "There, this is a hug." They stay in their hug a little longer, their souls humming in a melodic tune together, a feeling that makes her want to be like this forever.

"We should return, Dean is calling me." Castiel says and transports them back to the Winchesters.

"Thank God you found her. Are you okay?" Dean asks as he glances over her, looking for any visible wounds.

"I'm okay now, Cas healed me." She says her voice is tight and the brothers know not to question her about what happened with Crowley. Castiel moves away from her as soon as they appear in the motel room, setting a good four feet away from her. "I'm sorry I made your worry so much." She says, "Are you taking off?" She asks after noticing their duffel bags are all packed.

"Yeah, we have to hit the road," Sam says happy to see Nora is still breathing and in one piece. "It's good to see your okay." Nora hesitantly looks from Dean and Sam to Castiel, is she supposed to go with Dean and Sam or with Castiel? "I think you and Cas are going to be sticking around for a while." Sam says answering Nora's unsaid question.

"Stay safe." She says, "Call if you need any help with anything." She gives each Winchester a small hug and watches them stalk out of the room. "What do we do now?" She asks, Naomi's words echo in his mind,

"Whatever we want." Castiel says the endless possibilities that lurk behind those words are somewhat foreign to him. He has never been free to do what he wishes.

"Let me take a shower first. Have you ever been to an amusement park before?" She asks, Castiel slowly shakes his head no. "It is a wonderful place, with rides, and games."

Castiel has heard of these amusement parks before but has never been to one. He does not see how humans find enjoyment in those odd contractures that spin you around but seeing how happy it makes Nora he is interested in them now. Nora can detect his sudden intrigue and smiles, "It's fun I promise." She adds as she takes a step towards the bathroom but stops. Castiel can feel her increasing worry,

"I will remain here." He says giving her comfort that he won't leave her alone.

She scurries off into the bathroom and stripes out of her clothes. Cas even mended her clothing when he healed her. The blood is no longer there and neither are the rips from where Crowley stabbed her. She blanches at the recent memory. She turns on the hot water and tries to shove aside the memories of her torture and focuses on scrubbing her body clean.

Stepping out in a new pair of jeans and a T-shirt, she feels a little better. She notices the angel is lying flat on his back on one of the beds. Instant relief fills her, diminishing all of her past fears. She walks over and lies down beside him, her wet hair splayed around her head. "You are still afraid." Castiel says as he turns his head to the left to take in her expressions. Being close to him, her body relaxes and she feels like nothing can hurt her.

"I just want to forget about it." Nora finally admits, her eyes remain transfixed on the ceiling. A drop of worry burrows inside of her and she knows that these aren't her feelings but his. He is concerned for her, the knowledge that he has all these different feelings for her brings a smile on her face. "What about you? Are you okay?" She asks as she flips onto her stomach, grabbing the pillow and resting her head on it, so she can watch her angel's eyes. She really loves his eyes.

"I am doing well." Castiel says not sure why she is asking him if he is doing okay when she was the one being tortured to death.

"Why are you confused?" She asks not knowing the origin of his feelings.

"You can feel my confusion?" He asks, Nora looks at him apologetically,

"Did I not tell you? It just started recently. I think after you healed me. But I don't think it's as strong as you feel mine. Your feelings are present but at the same time they aren't. It's like eating cotton candy," She smiles, "It looks so light and airy but it melts on your tongue, the texture changes so quickly."

Now it is Castiel's turn to look bewildered. He decides to mimic Nora's position and shifts on his stomach, grabbing the pillow and tucking it beneath his head and he keeps his hands underneath the pillow causing their elbows almost touching. "Cotton candy? Do my emotions taste like the stuffing in beds?" She bursts out laughing, the bed vibrating as she grasps her stomach with her hands. Her amusement bubbles through him and this only makes him more perplexed.

"I'm sorry," She manages out as she touches his arm in an apologetic manner. "You are definitely trying cotton candy. It's a type of candy," She begins explaining as she wipes away the tears in her eyes.

"I see," Castiel says wondering what this candy will taste like.

"Cas?" She asks breaking the silence, "Can you tell me more about yourself? Can you stay in one vessel forever or will you need to find a new one at some point in time?" He goes on to tell her about his life. From his Garrison, to watching over Earth and fighting his civil war two years ago. She shifts onto her side and curls her body as she intently listens to his stories until she feels her eyes dropping and sleep creeping up behind her.

He falls silent when he realizes she has fallen asleep. He watches her shoulders rise and fall to the steady rhythm of her even breathing and reaches out brushes away some of her damp hair away from her face. His fingertips linger on her cheek longer than he knows he should have allowed. He pulls away and contently watches over her slumbering face, deep in thought.

He can have never anticipated having these strong of feelings for her. The pain she went through had been so intense and it hadn't been just the physical pain that hurt him but he has never felt so weak. He wanted to find her and heal her so much that he prayed to God, begging for help. Then he remembers seeing her tied to the chair: her entire body mangled and bleeding. The fury he felt consumed him and all he wanted was Crowley's head on a platter.

His doesn't even realize that his hand reaches out to rest on top of hers. His care for her may becoming more than just his obligation to protect her. Then again, they are soul mates after all. This completion he feels when he touches her has become so natural. His thumb strokes the side of her hand. He can't even recognize his own actions towards her anymore. Castiel tries to convince himself that it is only natural for this attraction he feels towards her to be normal given the circumstances. He is content with the light touches, like he is doing now, but he fears for if or when he wants more.

Nora twists and turns, until she presses her body hits something solid and the tingling fuzzy feeling explodes inside of her. She teeters between drifting back to sleep or waking from her sleep. She snuggles closer missing the feeling of having another person in her bed and her brain seems to put two and two together. Her eyes open to meet Castiel's chest. "Oh shoot, I fell asleep." She says as she tilts her head to meet Castiel's gaze. "I'm sorry." She continues as she separates her body from his, a soft blush touching her cheeks. "What time is it?" She asks as she looks around for a clock.

"8:53," Castiel replies almost missing the feeling of her body against his.

"I'm sure you have been bored. Do you want to see what an amusement park is?" Nora asks feeling bad for falling asleep on the angel.

"If that will make you happy." He says sensing her unhappiness. She rolls her eyes as she sits up and stretches,

"What about what you want? What will make you happy?" She asks honestly, "We don't always have to do what I want."

Castiel thinks for a moment, "If you're happy, I'm happy." Nora sighs,

"Well maybe because you haven't been to many things, everything is a new experience but if you aren't enjoying yourself let me know okay?" She motions for him to come to her side. "Can you take us to Cedar Point, it has one of the best amusement parks in the US. I used to love going there as a kid." She says as she gently places her hand in his and smiles at him, her purse in the other and they disappear from the motel room.

There are lights everywhere, the sounds of screams as roller coasters zoom around, and the smell of amusement park food lingers in the air. They step from around the bathrooms and find themselves in the center of the huge amusement park. "Let's go on this one." Nora says as she tugs at his hand and leads him to the nearest roller coaster. "Have you ever been on one of these before?" Nora asks as they wait in line with the other people. She can feel his discomfort by the small crowd of people they find themselves in. "Here," She pulls him closer, "I think you'll enjoy it. It's fast and makes you feel like you can fly."

Castiel frowns, "But I already have the ability to fly."

Nora smiles as they move forward in the line. "But you go so fast that it might as well be teleporting. This is a little different." She assures him as they are the next batch of people and people begin getting settled in the roller coaster. "Here, watch what I do." She says as she takes a seat and pulls down the protective part that goes over the chest. Nora smiles excited that she gets to share Castiel's first time on a roller coaster. The machine jerks forward and they begin.

She throws her hands in the air and screams as the roller coaster flies down, her stomach having that dropping sensation and then they flash through loops and twists. When the cart comes to a stop and the top releases, she has the chance to look at Castiel who has a blank expression. His hair is disheveled and sticking out in random places. "What did you think?" She asks as they exit the area, trying to detect his emotions. "Let me fix your hair," She says as she motions for him to bend his head and she runs her fingers through his short hair.

"I liked it." He says as he straightens up a smile on his face. Nora matches his grin.

"Which one do you want to try?"She asks as they look around,

"That one." Castiel says as he points at the bright fire red roller coaster.

"Excellent choice." She agrees, as they walk over to the next ride, their hands still interlocked with each other. For two hours they just walk around the park, going onto every ride so Castiel experiences them all.

Nora thanks the man as she walks back to Castiel holding up the pink cotton candy. "This is cotton candy," She says as she plucks a chunk with her fingers and pops it into her mouth. Castiel pauses but takes a small chunk, examining the pink food before placing it in his mouth.

Nora carefully watches Castiel's face that is contorted in deep concentration when he places it in his mouth but it shifts so quickly into utter shock and surprise. "Amazing!" He exclaims, "It dissolved so quickly." He continues as he take another piece. Nora laughs at his reaction, he is just like a little kid at times.

"It's pretty good huh? Terrible for your teeth though." Nora says as she leads them to a little table under a tree with white Christmas lights.

"Thank you for showing me this place. I have thoroughly enjoyed it." Castiel says sincerely meaning every word. Nora takes another chunk of the cotton candy.

"What was your favorite ride?" She asks,

He thinks for a moment, "I enjoyed the one very tall one that moves up and down."

Nora nods, "Those are great. Is there anything else you want to do? We can try bumper cars, or play a game, or if you want we can do something else?" He doesn't offer her much direction on what he wants to do, so in the end they take a leisure stroll around the park until he finds something that peaks his interest. Another hour rolls by and the park will be closing soon.

She is a little disappointed that they aren't holding hands anymore but tries to cover her disappointment up when she spots a photo booth. She grins, "Have you ever taken a picture before?"

Castiel eyes the rectangle box that has a drape as a door. "No, I don't see why humans find it enjoyable to take pictures of themselves. It seems very narcissistic."

Nora chuckles under her breath as she slides her arm between his and urges him into the booth and pops in the money. She settles closely beside Castiel, their legs pressed against each other, and she leans in closer. "Remember to smile or make a funny face okay?" She says and points to the camera that Castiel is supposed to look at, right before the camera begins firing off the six shots. She hurries out to look at the pictures and begins to laugh.

The first one she is smiling, the second she is making a fish face, then a confused look, and so on but Castiel he is a completely different story. The first one his eyes a squinting as a surprised look is on his face, probably taken off guard by the bright light. The second he is a slight blur since he is turning towards Nora, and the two he is just staring at her, until the last one he looks straight at the camera with a blank expression. She steps back inside and shows Castiel the pictures, "Let's try again, we'll say that was the practice round." Castiel looks at each picture carefully, as Nora inserts more money. "Ready?" She asks as she squeezes beside him and the camera begins. One, she makes a blow fish with her cheeks, two- she smiles, three- she holds up bunny ears behind Castiel's head, four- she smiles, on the fifth one she sits up higher and places a kiss on Castiel's cheek. On the final shot the bright light blares in the room and for all of two seconds she is looking into his eyes and she can feel some emotion stir inside of him.

She leaps out to look at the pictures. "These are great," She says as she motions for Cas to look at them. He steps closer his broad frame coming behind her petite one, and her body unconsciously leans towards him. The first one, Castiel attempted the fish face, and he managed to suck in his cheeks, but that adorable confused look is still on his face. The second they both smiled and honestly she has to admit they look good beside each other. The fifth one is the funniest, his eyes are wide with surprise as her lips are pressed against his cheek and then the sixth is just them staring into each other's eyes. "Here, you can keep this copy." She hands him one of the strips.

Castiel transports them to the nearest motel, and she buys herself a room for the night. She is going through her daily routine of brushing her teeth, flossing, and brushing her hair as she talks to Castiel. "When I was a little girl my dream was to become a ballet dancer." She says over her shoulder as she braids her hair to the angel that is standing a little awkwardly in the center of the room. "I never imagined I would be a doctor," She adds as she exits the bathroom dressed in her large T-shirt and some shorts. "Do you have places you need to be?" She asks, "You're an angel and I've been taking you to an amusement park all day, you probably have better things to do." She pulls back the covers as she climbs into the large queen sized bed, shutting off the light as she does.

"I don't want to leave you by yourself. Crowley may still be looking for you." Castiel point out. Crowley's name sends chills down her spine, something Castiel didn't miss. "I am sorry, I should not have brought up his name."

Nora remains silent in the dark room. "It's okay." She whispers and she falls into a light sleep.

Castiel is sitting in the chair by the small table in the room. His mind reflecting all the new wonders he experienced today. He thoroughly enjoyed himself tonight. The roller coasters had been extremely entertaining. He pauses in his thoughts as he reaches inside his trench coat and pulls out the trip of pictures. His eyes admire each of Nora's expressions, his eyes lingering on the kiss.

He has never experienced a kiss before (with the exception of when Meg forced a kiss on him years ago) but, he once again pauses in his thoughts as he looks at Nora's face- her eyes closed and her lips pressed against his cheek softly-it had been completely different. Just a single touch and on the inside, his body is lighting up like a Christmas tree but with a chaste kiss on his cheek, he felt something he hasn't felt before. Is this what humans call love? His eyes lift to the slumbering woman on the bed hundreds of questions consuming his mind until they are halted by Nora's fear that seems to slap him in the face.

She twists and turns in the bed and her body breaking into a cold sweat as she has a terrible nightmare. She is back in the room. Crowley torturing her. Her fingers have been cut off, she has been stabbed at least a dozen times, and Castiel is across from her, in worse shape than she. His blood covering almost every inch of skin. She looks at him helpless as he exhales his last breath. "What a shame," Crowley says his voice echoing in her ears as he picks up a fallen angels sword and stabs Castiel in the heart. She lets out a scream as half her soul is ripped out.

Castiel is by her side in an instant. He can hear her short, ragged breathes. He touches her shoulder, "Nora" He calls out trying to gently coax her from her nightmare. With his touch, the dream dissolves, and she finds herself in the dark motel room. He can see her body shaking and a sob breaks through her lips as she begins to cry. He is foolish for thinking she will be fine. She had acted normal and happy when they were out earlier that night which lead him to believe that everything was fine. It clearly is not fine. He freezes for a few seconds, unsure what to do, but the urge to comfort her leads him to lie on the bed beside her and gather her in his arms. His actions are so human as he gently strokes her hair intertwine his hand with one of hers.

Nora's body seems to melt into his as she latches onto his hand with an iron grip. The severe fear seems to fade away and her trembling ceases. Her back is tingling with bursts of warmth as it rests against his torso. She shifts around until she flips on her other side and curls into Castiel's body, her face hidden in his neck as she wipes away her tears. He wraps his arms around her back and holds her. "I'm sorry," She whispers followed by a little sniffle. She is beginning to feel embarrassed for her break down earlier.

"Why are you apologizing?" Castiel asks not able to understand her mix of emotions. "You had a nightmare, that is nothing to be ashamed of." It is strange, Castiel cannot have ever imagined himself with a woman in bed, holding her, and loving every second.

She closes her eyes as she inhales his crisp scent. Her heart is so happy and light she feels as if it will fly out of her chest. "Thank you," She says as she cranes her head, her eyes looking for a brief moment at his lips before searching for his eyes in the darkness. "What would happen if you died?" She whispers, the fear in her voice evident.

Castiel can see the worry in her eyes (the darkness of the room means nothing for his angelic eyes). "It would hurt, you would feel like half of yourself is gone." He remembers the split moment of her body dying, and her soul that has fused with his own beginning to disappear. "Is that the source of your nightmare?"

Nora closes her eyes for a brief moment, and she can see the ripped, broken, bleeding Castiel just a few feet away from her. "It was Crowley," She says her voice cracking, "He was torturing us. There was so much blood, and he killed you in front of me." She tries to explain her body beginning to shake again.

His hands seem to move on their own accord as they gently rub her back. "That will never happen." He assures her, his voice strong and confident. He will never allow anyone to hurt her again. She lifts her gaze at Castiel's face for a moment. He has to be able to feel it; the feelings she has for him.

She doesn't realize it but she had brought her face closer to his as she leans in. "Have you ever been kissed before?" She whispers her voice so soft she isn't sure if the words came out. She moves her eyes away from his lips and into his blue eyes.

Castiel can feel her stirring emotions that are blending with his own fast beating heart. His eyes shift down from her eyes to her slightly parted lips. "Once by a demon." He answers honestly, his voice deep and husky. Nora licks her lips unconsciously as she leans a little closer until their lips are almost touching.

"Would you mind if I kissed you?" She asks his breath tickling her lips, his hands on her back have become tense but the fire inside of her is urging her to continue.

"No," Castiel says and she closes her eyes as she presses her lips against his. It is like someone just set off hundreds of fireworks inside his body. Her lips mold perfectly against his as she slowly moves them against his in a soft manner that sent liquid fire into his body. He drags her body closer against his as his lips move roughly against hers.

She really isn't sure what she is doing but it just feels right. The second their lips touch she swears he can feel her body tingling with little bolts of electricity. From the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes, her body is singing. She is surprised when he aligns their bodies and kisses her back with such passion. She can feel his own desire somewhere inside of her and smiles against his lips relieved he feels the same way. She wraps her arms around his neck as she tilts her head and kisses him back.

One of Castiel's hands move up her back to cradle the back of her neck as the other remains pressing against her lower back. He can feel her breath against his lips, the soft curves of her body, and how silky her hair feels under his fingertips. Now he understands why humans enjoy the physical touches of their lover. He wants her more than anything. She is a little surprised when she feels his tongue grazing her lips but she happily opens her mouth and deepens their kiss.

Their tongues brush against each other and she lets out a soft moan. He tastes surprisingly cool yet warm, like nothing she has tasted before. Her entire body is craving his, she has never felt this way before-they way one little make out session is making her body and soul sing to the heavens is part of being soul mates she assumes. She runs her fingers through his soft hair and pushes her body harder against his. They part, mostly for the need of oxygen, and her hazy vision finally seems to refocus. It is difficult for her to see in the dark room but she can make the outlines of his body, and some of his features from his lips to the tip of his nose and eyes. She tries to steady her breathing, and her heart.

"I'm sorry, that got out of hand." She whispers with a small smile. Castiel reaches out and traces her swollen lips with his thumb,

"You should sleep." He replies and kisses her forehead placing her under a deep, peaceful dream. He hugs her close to his body, cradling her head beneath this chin. Her cool breath skims the skin of his neck and he licks his lips, her taste lingering on them.

He closes his eyes. She has feelings for him, the same one that he has for her. He ponders if this intense sensation they share will ever go away, he secretly hopes it doesn't. He has come to realize that these little movements and things he does for her, or when he touches her are so natural, so human that he knows that the human part of her soul is teaching him- guiding him. He may not be ready to fully accept the fact that he is in love with the woman in his arms but he can admit to himself that she has become the most important thing in his life. Forget the fact that they are soul mates. Forget that demons plague the Earth and that he is an angel and she is a human. He is sure, without a doubt, that in another world-in another reality- they will have found each other. In the end, every night he will hold her against him like he is doing, and watch her awaken every morning to her beautiful smile.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this took me a little longer than I had wanted. I got back to school Monday night and my classes have been swamping me with papers.**

**I hope you liked it, I added more romance to the story. :]**

**Reviews fuel my writing. Stop by and say hello! **


End file.
